Scattered Sand and a Beam of Light, a HP Time Travel Fic
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: The whole clan were over at the Potter Palace, and Harry and Ginny are out. They had set Teddy and Victoire on charge. Just when it seems to finally be a no-trouble day, Fred II and James II just had to break into Harry's study, and find a time turner. They accidentally travel to 1995, in the Order's headquarters. Rated T for Language and Romance.
1. Ages of the Next Gen, Warnings

**Hallooo**, Mates! This is GryffindorChaser2018-2022, the ever so great! (i'm real modest usually..) And we will be using the very over-used plot! The Next Generation travels to the past, 1995 (after Harry Potter's trial)

Warnings: There might be rather mature comments, though no scenes other than some snogging and flirting will be shown.

No slash because I have difficulty writing it. They might joke about it. All canon pairings, even if I seriously want Neville and Luna it might be weird with their children over even if the two probably won't be there I am rambling..

There will be couples/romance/unrequited from the next gen. Quite a lot of OC's. Some of them will come in the later chapters, some right away.

* * *

A lot of my OC's come from my Tumblr Blog, Living Out the Lives of the Next Gen (link in my Profile)

* * *

**Ages (This is the year 2022)**

**Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin, 23 years old**

**Frank Algernon Longbottom (OC), 23 years old –wont come until later**

**Victoire Gab****rielle Weasley, 22 years old**

**Candice Godwin (OC), 22 years old –wont come until later**

**Alexander "Alex" Oliver Wood (OC), 20 years old –wont come until later**

**Dominique "Domi" Apolline Weasley, 19 years old**

**Samantha "Sam" Katelyn Wood (OC), 19 years old**

**Lorcan Newton Scamander, 18 years old**

**Lysander Xenophilius Scamander, 18 years old**

**Molly Audrey Weasley, 18 years old**

**James Sirius Potter, 17 years old**

**Frederick "Fred" Lee Weasley, 17 years old**

**Roxanne "Roxy" Alicia Weasley, 17 years old**

**Alice Augusta Longbottom (OC), 17 years old**

**Albus "Al" Severus Potter****,**** 16 years old**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy****, 16 years old**

**Rose Nymphadora Weasley, 16 years old**

**Louis Monsieur Weasley, 15 years old **

**Lucy Ginevra Weasley, 15 years old**

**Hugo Arthur Weasley, 14 years old**

**Lily Luna Potter, 14 years old**

**Some other people that might come, still thinking of how old they might be**

* * *

I probably changed some of the ages but I did it so it could fit with the story line plot thing. And this also includes the non-next gen peeps. Like Tonks, example. I made her around 26 when she meets Teddy and the rest, but its only a slight difference. I will most likely mess up some of the ages, but yahoo answers and HP wiki can be rather useful, and can blow my mind up in seconds...

So I hope you enjoy! I will update weekly/every other week/per two weeks


	2. Prologue

_**The Disclaimer thingymabobby: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belongs to my Queen, and the Fandom's ruler and Goddess, J.K. Rowling. All the characters that I have made up clearly belong to me and the rest of the Harry Potter Fandom.**_

_**(You can read some parts with a Narrator sort of voice . Well, if you'd like to cause I did that)**_

* * *

Upon hearing that _everyone_.. or_, _well_, almost everyone,_ from the _never ending_ clan was to visit the Potter Palace, Harry and Ginny made sure to _bribe- _make an agreement_,_ I was supposed to say, with Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley as quick as possible, claiming they _absolutely needed_ to go to _another_ of the Ministry's dratted parties.

This reason wasn't exactly a lie, so to say. Mr and Mrs Potter, in fact, were invited to go to a gala hosted by a Ministry Official. At first, they were going to decline the invite, but ended up accepting after learning that the clan were going to make their manor into a meet up place.

Now, I don't want you to have _any_ whatsoever assumptions that the pair of them, Harry and Ginny, hated _anyone_ from the clan. No, in contrary, it's actually the opposite. They adore all of them actually, even Scorpius Malfoy, just not when they are doing their troublesome deeds and pranks.

The Weasley's had arrived at the Palace first. Ron and Hermione basically lived next door, and the others lived nearby, wanting to be close with the whole family and all. The Longbottoms' soon arrived, bringing only Alice with them; saying that her older brother Frank, and Candice Godwin, _another_ member from the clan, were in China for some reasons they never found out. James practically jumped on Alice, and she started to rant about what an insolent brat he was, and even more when he had the audacity to ask her out in front of her parents. The Scamander twins had apparated alone to the palace, both surprising Molly II and Lily from behind.

Samantha Wood, a close friend of Dominique, had arrived late, along with the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's were a special case, always arriving last, but Samantha had explained that her brother, Alexander, was a lazy arse and wouldn't get up from bed, so she decided to leave him back at home.

"Alright! We have to go! Ginny and I have to go to _another_ important Ministry party, so I want all of you to stay _behaved_. _Listen_ to both Teddy and Victoire." as an afterthought Harry added "maybe Molly as well, if the Scamanders hadn't corrupted her yet." Lorcan and Lysander had shook their heads in denial, chuckling a bit. Kisses and Hugs were being exchanged, and before all the parents could leave, Ginny added. "And do not cause any trouble!" She looked from James, to Fred and Roxanne, Dominique, Sam and back again to her own son. It was an implication that she set her message directly at them.

"Oh come on, Mom! Do you not have such trust in us!" James on a mock hurt, and put his hand over his chest. Ginny and the rest chuckled, and Ginny had left the palace after another goodbye. They could faintly hear Harry mutter something incoherent to Ginny, something that sounded like '_You didn't need to warn those lot. They are always trouble._' and Ginny reply '_Let's hope whatever happens, it doesn't end up being something serious._'

Teddy turned around to the teens who were already chatting around, and gave a short cough. They turned to him, waiting to hear whatever he has to say so they could go back to their conversations. "You heard Auntie Ginny, did you not? At least try to lay off the pranking to a minimum, James, Fred." The said two smirked. "Oh, you're only saying that so you can't be disturbed when you and Victoire go snog." Alice smacked the two on the head while Teddy and Victoire blushed.

Teddy watched the teens. Hugo and Louis were playing Wizards' Chess by the fireplace, Lucy and Roxanne watching them, Roxanne cheering on Hugo while Lucy was cheering for Louis, who had the upper-hand for the first time.

Dominique and Samantha were talking about their latest "_preys_", some muggles they picked up from a bar. Lorcan was talking to Lysander; who was braiding the long, red hair of his friend, Lily.

Alice and Molly started a conversation, bad-mouthing James; and Molly wanting to _Avada_ the boastful McLaggen... Well, the whole lot of them McLaggens (_2 had graduated from Hogwarts, while the other 2 were still at Hogwarts. And oh, they had to all be men, didn't they?_) Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were talking about the Quidditch match between the Arrows and Puddlemere.

Teddy's eyes set on James and Fred, and much to his surprise, sat rather still on the couch, just talking normally, laughing and the occasional '_Go out with me, Longbottom?_', to which Alice had repeatedly replied no, to no one's surprise.

He didn't know that James and Fred were planning to break into Harry's study, though.

An hour and a half later, while everyone was at the dining room, about to eat, James and Fred had quietly sneaked into Harry's study.

"Dad tells me there are a lot of things around here. He said they're dangerous, but why put them in a house if they are?" James said, holding up numerous items like mirrors and ancient spell books. While James was busy looking for spells he could deem useful for pranking purposes, Fred was quiet and kept staring at a golden necklace.

James seemed to notice, as he looked over Fred's shoulder and grinned. "Ah, what have you got there? A shiny gold necklace for a special someone?" He waggled his eyebrows, then turned serious_ (no pun intended)_. "Alright there, Fred?"

"It isn't just _some_ shiny necklace."

James raised his eyebrows. "Then_ what_ is it, exactly?" Fred shrugged, and pocketed the necklace.

They were about to turn around, and act like they just went to get something in James' bedroom, but a voice behind had stopped them.

"And what exactly are you two doing in Uncle Harry's study?" They turned around swiftly, and there stood Molly, hands over her hips, her head tilted, and a fine eyebrow raised questioningly. She didn't give them enough time to give some excuses, as she called over to the others, and they were in the front door of Harry's study.

"Well? What did you get in uncle Harry's study?" Teddy asked, a bit more stricter than Molly. James furrowed his eyebrows. "And who said we took anything?"

Alice laughed, then raised her eyebrow disbelievingly. "How funny. Are you telling us that you, well-known pranksters, couldn't possibly get anything from the millions of things in here that can help you cause mischief?" The tips of James' ears glowed pink, then pointed to Fred. "I haven't got anything, didn't get the chance to, though Fred did get a shiny necklace."

Roxanne snorted. "Never thought you were a fan of jewelry, my dear brother." Teddy ignored Roxanne's comment, and put out his hand as if to say 'Let me see it'. Fred brought out the necklace, and handed it over to Teddy. Victoire and Teddy looked at the necklace, a bit confused.

"I know I've read about it somewhere.." Victoire muttered, scanning her brain.

"Dinner is ready, young Masters' and Mistress'!" Kreacher had yelled from downstairs. "In a bit, Kreacher!"

Rose had stepped up to view the necklace, and her eyes widened in both fascination and frustration.

"That's a Time-Turner!"

"A what?" Most of the room's occupants asked, while Rose and most of the Ravenclaws gave a sigh.

"Well it turns time, obviously." Albus snorted. "Rose, be more specific." Before Rose could give a witty comeback, Alice answered for her. "A time-turner is a device capable of time-travel. The number of times it is turned corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. It is extremely dangerous, however, as-"

James and Fred grinned at each other, interrupting Alice's speech, and grabbed the time turner out of Teddy's palm.

"Think of all the pranks we can do with this, Fred."

"Our past and future selves can go prank together, scaring everyone."

This frustrated Rose. Had they not be listening to Alice? It could be very dangerous.

"You return that to where you found it, Fred. It's very dangerous, _and_ against the law!" Teddy said, and when they wouldn't budge, tried to get the necklace out of their hands. It was like a game of tug o' war, and when Teddy's hands had slipped out of the chain, James and Fred had tumbled back, knocking over a small bottle with some transparent liquid inside. The glass had broke, and the time-turner had fallen out of their hands.

The sand had scattered around the room, and a sudden gust of cold air had whirled across the room.

"I'm scared, Lysander!" The familiar voice of Lily had trembled, who had held tight to Lysander's, as well as her brother, Albus', arms.

"We all are, Lily."

A blinding blue beam of light had sucked them in, their minds twisting and twirling.

"Everyone! Hold on to each other! Stay together!" Teddy had commanded, and the clan had squeezed together, preparing for the worst.

* * *

**Merlin.. Prologues were always the hardest to write for me, but it will get better! I can't wait to start with the introducing the characters part! Squee!**

**So if you enjoyed this so far, go and favorite and leave a review to tell me if you liked it, suggestions, and point out my mistakes. I suggest also following the story to get notified of updates.**

**_(This chapter has 1,682 words) (LAST EDITED ON: NOVEMBER 2 2015)  
_**


	3. Chapter 1

**_Yay! (In a Fluttershy Voice.. Then repeat in a Severus Snape Voice.. I dare you..) Disclaimer time: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to the Queen, J.K. Rowling; excluding all the characters I have made up which clearly belongs to me and the Harry Potter fandom._**

* * *

If James Sirius Potter and Frederick Lee Weasley hadn't dropped that time turner, touched that time turner, or better yet even entered Harry Potter's study, the whole clan wouldn't have been stacked up like a pile of leaves during autumn, or snow on winter. Choose your metaphor.

But if you want me to explain further, let's say that Teddy's idea of holding on to each other wasn't so brilliant, and it probably would have been better if they all scattered around, 2 feet apart from anyone.

"James Potter! Fred Weasley! I swear to Merlin that as soon as we get out of this mess, I will kill you both!" Rose screeched, which quite amazingly sounded perfectly like an angry banshee in James' and Fred's ears.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! We probably just went back in time for a few hours!" Fred said, laughing nervously. He didn't quite believe himself, and the others seemed to notice too, but it's nice to at least hope that they indeed have travelled only a few hours back, and nothing too extreme like days, or worse years.

Their worse fears seemed to be confirmed when a gruff, loud voice had spoke behind them.

"What are _you_ lot doing here?" They turned their heads around, or mostly tried to at least, and behind them was a tall man, about 6"2, with dark grey hair and scars surrounding his face. He held to a staff and looked as though he is, or once was perhaps, a distinguished man with a good reputation.

Lily gasped a bit, eyes wandering in confusion. "_That's_ Mad-Eye Moody! But isn't he dead ever since.. you know, the war _dad_ and _mum_ told us about?"

"Sshh.. But yes, that is him.. And if _he_'s alive, that would mean that the time turner.." Molly II had gasped as well. She was so joining Rose in killing those two.

* * *

Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione, the others were celebrating and both the Weasley Twins and Ginny were singing their made-up chant.

_"He got off, He got off, He got off!"_

"Fred, George, Ginny! Be quiet!"

_"He got off, He got off, He got-"_

The chant was cut off, and everyone became silent. A loud thud was heard, the floorboards upstairs had creaked, and muffled voices were heard.

Moody had stood up from his seat, and gestured some of the adults to follow him. "Come on. There might be death eaters."

Panic had arose from everyone, especially the teens. "But you said that this place was safe and protected!" Mrs. Weasley said, though she was ignored as Moody and the others had climbed up the staircase, wands raised, and ready to strike when needed.

* * *

"Well? Answer him. _What_ are you doing here? _Who_ are you?" Another man had stepped up. He was tall, and had light brown hair with flecks of grey. His robes were definitely not in good condition, as they were old and torn, probably sewn to make it last longer. The thing that made the Next Generation of kids more shocked was aside from the scars on his face, he had looked remarkably like Teddy.

"Er.. Once we get out of this rather... _compromising_ _position_, we'll answer you." Victoire had answered for Teddy, seeing as he couldn't keep his eyes off his _supposedly dead_ father, Remus Lupin.

Alastor Moody had nodded, rather impatiently, and they had set off to disassemble from one another, with the constant cursing and _'Get the bloody hell off me!'_ or _'Potter! Don't you even dare touch that! Oh, not you, Al, I meant your brother.'"_

Finally, after a few awkward moments of the Order of the Phoenix watching the young teenagers move around, the last two people had picked themselves off the ground, brushing the particles of dust off their clothes.

"Well, are you going to tell us now or not!" Remus said, regaining his posture. Moody had pointed his wand at Teddy's throat. "_Drop your wands_." Moody growled, and slowly and hesitantly, everyone had let go of their wands.

Teddy had started to explain their situation, albeit with hesitance. "You probably won't believe us, it's crazy, but we-"

"_We're from the future!_" James had interrupted Teddy, and everyone from the future, as well as some of those in the present time, glared at him.

Moody had tightened his grip on Teddy even more. "That's _impossible_. Time turners can only go back by hours, never years." He spat. Teddy had turned his head to glare harsher at the eldest Potter boy. "That is what's supposed to happen, unless of course some idiot decides to smash it into pieces."

* * *

The others, pertaining to those in the Order, gave a little thought about that. Was something as bizarre _really_ possible? Another figure emerged from the darkness. Sirius Orion Black. He had kept his silence at that time, just looking at the supposed people of the future, and how they resembled _a lot_ of people he knew.

The eldest of the lot reminded him a lot of his own best friend, _Remus Lupin_. His features, and attitude. The boy also resembled his cousin_, Nymphadora Tonks._ From his heart-shaped faced and the love of bright colors. He could tell, seeing his bright turquoise hair with flecks of red.

Then there was there was who he had deemed the eldest _girl_, a veela probably, who resembled_ Fleur Delacour_ a whole ton. The other two who had stayed close to her were probably her siblings, seeing as all three of them looked similar. Sirius noticed that the two had resembled Bill when it came to clothing, though. The younger veela girl had the tips of her hair dyed a bright red, which was another thing that differentiated her from her older veela sister.

The other blond was probably a _Malfoy_ if he were from the future. What was different though was that his features were much more warm and welcoming than of _Lucius_ or _Draco_. In fact, he reminded Sirius a bit of Andromeda, his kind, decent, _not a pureblood maniac_,_ and disowned _cousin. He was rubbing the back of a redhead girl, with ocean-blue eyes and curly, slightly bushy hair. She looked a lot like _Hermione_ and a _Weasley_, explaining the bright red hair. The Malfoy continued to comfort his friend.

Another girl, a long haired brunette with sea-green eyes, reminded him a bit of _Alice and Frank_, as well as their son _Neville Longbottom_. She had their eyes and hair colour, after all. The boy-girl pair, probably twins, had tanned skin and dark hair, and the boy had looked a bit like either Fred or George, though he couldn't pin point who the girl had looked like.

There were also some he couldn't recognize at all. There was a girl who had stuck beside the veela family, another pair of twins, _another_ redhead beside them, though she could of passed as a _young_, _pretty_, and _slim Mrs. Weasley with glasses_, and a girl with brown, almost auburn, hair clutching her wrist.

What had shocked him most, and possibly teary eyed, was the group of three. The second boy, or he assumed at least courtesy of their height differences, had messy, black hair and the same emerald green eyes of Harry, Lily's eyes. He knew he was probably going to burst when he saw the young girl, probably a sibling of Harry-look-a-like, who had reminded him so much of Lily Evans. The Marauder's Flower. She was a red head, though her hair was a bit of a different shade, she had a little bit too much freckles, and _even if_ she didn't have the signature green eyes to top it, it was close enough. And turning to the last boy, he wondered if Merlin wanted to torture his heart. He was practically _identical_ to Prongs. His messy black hair, brown eyes, save the slight difference in shading too, and an aura of mischief surrounding him.

Maybe.. It could be possible. It isn't easy to just transform to look almost exactly like someone, but not entirely. From what he remembered, you couldn't polyjuice your way into looking like.._ dead people_, either. And they can't all be metamorphaguses, could they?

It could be a big risk to believe them, but it was a risk worth taking. They might even learn a thing or two of the future.

He had sighed, and spoke quietly. "I think we should go call Dumbledore."

* * *

"I think we should go call Dumbledore." Sirius had said, and before they could even move an inch, a voice had spoke behind them.

"No need, Sirius. Now, I have heard that we have time travelers in your home?" A man with a long, silver beard had stepped in front of Moody, observing the group from the future.

"You can't possibly believe that, Dumbledore. It's impossible!" Moody protested, narrowing his eyes at James and Teddy especially.

"Actually, Alastor, as a successful Legilimens, I think I can easily enter their minds." Dumbledore replied, but Teddy had shook his head. "I don't think that would be the best way, sir. You see, our parents had trained all of us to learn Occlumency once we become the age of 11, so it would be rather unfair." Dumbledore had smiled at his honesty, and had got a bottle out of his satchel.

"You are familiar of Veritaserum, are you not?" Teddy had nodded, and Dumbledore had made him swallow all the liquid. "This was one of Severus' best brews of Truth Serums. It's _impossible_ to lie with this."

"Now, let's see if you _really_ are saying the truth." Victoire had held Teddy's hand, and rubbed his back, making him relax a little.

* * *

"What's your full name?" Dumbledore began.

"Edward Remus Lupin" Teddy had replied, although it was against his own will. He hoped he need not say his last name, and that he and the rest could get back to the future without having to meddle with the timeline, but it seemed such questions that would be asked about them was inevitable.

The old wizard smiled thoughtfully. "And who are your parents?"

"Remus Lupin and Nympadora Tonks" Remus had paled considerably. No, it simply_ couldn't_ be. Dumbledore nodded. "And what about your grandparents?"

"I'm not sure about those on my father's side, but on my mother's side there is Edward '_Ted_' Tonks, and Andromeda Black Tonks." The turquoise haired man said, and it was true- he didn't know that much about his father's personal life, with his family and all.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23 years of age."

"Jobs you have?"

"I'm an Auror. I also help the ministry regarding the Laws of Magical Creatures"

"How did you get here, to this time in your past?"

"James and Fred had went into uncle Harry's office, Fred had spotted a time turner. Molly had seen, and warned us. We tried to get the time turner away, we failed, the time turner slipped, some vial also broke along with it, and we landed here." Dumbledore had smiled, and gave Victoire the antidote to remove the effects of the truth serum.

Teddy had gulped it down, and turned to the order. "Have I proven enough?" Moody had nodded, and Dumbledore just kept smiling. "I'll tell Molly she'll need extra seats and food for lunch." He had turned towards the stairs, and motioned the others to follow him.

"Come on, we have to introduce you to those lot."

* * *

**_Sorry if it took long. My internet sucks. A lot. More than it should be allowed to._**

* * *

**_(Word count: 2,045 words all in all) (LAST EDITED ON: NOVEMBER 2 2015)  
_**


	4. Chapter 2

_**The Wonderful Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to the woman who has changed lives of millions, not exaggerating, J.K. Rowling. This excludes all the characters that the Harry Potter fandom and I have made up.**_

* * *

_**I need to ask.. Should someone from the Marauder's era come back in time? I was originally planning the others from the next generation but it's too early. ****So tell me if I should add the peeps from the Marauder's era! I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Of course, they probably won't appear until at least the 15-20th chapter, if you want them to arrive, but I just decided to make the poll early so i can collect the votes to see how much people exactly want it.**_

* * *

It was a bit of a shock to everyone. Weird things _always_ happened around their lot, but they _never_ would have imagined that they would hear Dumbledore telling them that a bunch of people from the future had accidentally time travelled here. Even weirder when they had found out that these time travelers were related to them.

Dumbledore didn't really tell them directly, "I bet some of you have noticed that the all of them look like someone you know, and maybe even yourselves?" was how he preferred addressing it.

The past had looked at each other, looking at the group in front of them, and indeed, what Dumbledore said was true. And it was quite creepy.

It wasn't so surprising that Hermione had been one of the first to figure it out. Of course, the others could be equally as intelligent as her, and perhaps they have thought of the theory as well, and were simply not as open to the idea. If her theory was proven true, they could learn some things about the future. Of course, this will probably ruin the timeline, but it would be nice to know about it, even if the memory might be long forgotten in a while.

Though what was surprising was that because Hermione was thinking about the theory so quietly, very focused, Ron had been the one to ask if the lot in front of them were related to them. He never even meant to bring up Hermione's theory, she had assumed, as proven in his way of asking so.

He had pointed to two boys, exact replicas of Harry, except the other had claimed the hazel brown eyes Hermione was sure she had seen somewhere. "Harry, mate, those blokes look a lot like you! Think your're related or something?" Ron had meant it in a joking sort of manner, they knew, but Dumbledore had shook that off, smiling at him as the youngest Weasley son had blushed a bright crimson color, and ducked his head down, modestly, when Dumbledore applauded him on guessing it right.

"I couldn't have been the first to know, though. Hermione must have thought about it before me, before anyone possibly, and was focused on thinking the theory through rather than questioning it right away, thinking about the details that could either prove or deny the theory." Everyone had stared at him with shock, especially Hermione. Ginny had grinned to herself, whispering something that sounded a lot like _"Just get on with it Ronald. Snog her senseless."_ while Mrs. Weasley smiled proudly.

Ron seemed oblivious to the looks he had been getting, and just sat there, looking at the lot in front of him. Mrs. Weasley had gave a little cough, and smiled at the time travelers. "So I guess you are related to us someway?" It had been more of a question than a statement, as she was a bit confused. She had to admit, though, that it was an amazing thing to know that these children in front of her were related to her. It meant she had more family.

Molly II had grinned mischievously, something that the latter generation weren't used to seeing, with the exception of Lucy and the Scamanders. "You've got it spot on, _Grandma_." Arthur was fairly certain that his wife was going to faint.

Meanwhile, while the Scamanders have whispered to themselves about how they've corrupted her, Rose, despite the two year age difference, had elbowed her, making Molly II groan in hurt.

"Where is your tact, Molly? Calling her grandma before we even introduced ourselves." Molly II had shrugged it away, leaving the shocked looks of the past even more shocked, and a bit weirded out as well.

"I think that basically proves it. Molly the second over there, as Hermione-look-a-like said her name was, just called our own Molly her grandma. I think that's enough proof, honestly." Sirius said.

Bill, who was over as well, looked at Dumbledore. "You _have_ made sure they aren't lying, right?" Dumbledore had chuckled, easing a bit of the eldest Weasley son. "Normally, my gut instinct would have been fine, as my guesses are almost always right, but if it makes you feel more secure, I have sneaked out some of Severus' strongest truth serums from his office."

Bill had nodded, and went back to staring at the group of time travelers. They were all excited to meeting all of them, a bit odd may it be, meeting them years earlier than fate had intended to, but ignored the fact nonetheless.

The room was dead quiet, much like it had been when they had heard the arrival of the time travelers. They really wanted to know them better, even the Malfoy-look-a-like had some people wanting to know him, which didn't involve any killing, or bashing his head in a pumpkin. The problem was that none of them knew how to introduce themselves. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed, after detaching two lemon drops from one another, and smiled.

"How about we start from the oldest one? Edward?" Teddy had to refrain himself from scowling at the awful name, and bit his tongue. He was hoping to go last, or at least towards the last. He then stood straight up, trying to avoid tripping thanks to some object that doesn't even exist.

He cleared his throat, bringing all their attention to him. He had flushed about it a bit, some could notice, and had started to speak.

"Hello. My name is Edward Remus.. Lupin. But I suggest that you call me Teddy instead, you probably _wouldn't_ like to see what an auror can do. One who had training with one of the greatest wizards on earth since he was _11_." This gave some warning signals in Fred and George's heads, who were attempting to make fun of his name. Sirius had laughed aloud, and looked at his cousin, Tonks.

"Merlin, Nymphadora, Edward over there sounds awfully like you." Sirius had instantly regretted his actions, when he saw both Tonks' and Teddy's hair morphing into a fiery shade of red. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" "-Edward!" The two had said simultaneously. It was almost hard not to laugh as Sirius, the courageous idiot that he was, had shrunk back into a ball at his armchair, a bit worried on what the two metamorphaguses could do.

Tonks had grinned at Teddy. "So your'e a metamorphagus, too?" Teddy had hesitated a bit, worried about how talking to his mother would end, and nodded. James had snorted a bit, causing some people to look at him.

"Yeah, definitely. Did you know that his gift came from his mother?" James had gotten everyone's full attention now, and Alice smacked his head, a habit she had grew up with. Tonks had definitely caught on, rather fast actually, but they had supposed this was because of her auror training; and looking at her mentor, who had nodded, she had swung her arms around the boy with the turquoise hair.

It was weird. Someone appears out of no where, you find out they're your son. She felt that it was truly weird, but her motherly instincts (_she didn't even know she had them_) had kicked in.

Teddy couldn't have been more happier. Going to Hogwarts was definitely one of his happiest, soon replaced with being the best in class at DADA, just to be replaced a year later having his first date with Victoire, to her moving in with him, and so on. But Teddy felt this definitely topped them all. He had hugged her tight, almost refusing to let go but did anyway. He didn't want them to know about the deaths, not yet, hopefully never.

"Isn't it weird that your'e basically just a few years younger than me?" Teddy, and a few others had laughed, while Rose shook her head. "Well, it'll definitely be harder when they're children are older than them." This had emitted a few more good laughs, then Tonks had realized something.

"Wait a minute.. You said your last name was Lupin, right?" Remus had expected her to look disgusted at the thought, but was surprised, though felt really pleased and grateful, when she just smiled shyly when Teddy nodded, her hair going to a shade of pink, not like the one she normally wore, though. Remus had been studying what emotion she has when her hair changes color, and from what he remembered this had meant she was in a state of blushing.

Tonks ignored the smug "_i told you he likes you_" looks of Sirius and Bill, and just urged Teddy to continue with his introduction.

Teddy had gave an awkward cough again. "I'm 23 years old, a Gryffindor prefect, but not a head boy because I'm apparently too clumsy, but we all know the real reason Minerva didn't choose me was because only couples, or ones that were once couples, within the same year as each other end up as head prefects." Teddy had rolled his eyes, and while the others laughed in approval of the theory. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, though.

"Me? But isn't it Albus who's supposed to choose?" Teddy and the rest had a hard time answering that. How were they supposed to say that Dumbledore died in the hands of Snape even if he is on the good side? Luckily, Dumbledore seemed to notice the uneasiness as he laughed softly.

"Perhaps I have retired, Minerva. Besides, I can't live forever, and you'll be a great headmistress."

Minerva had smiled at the compliment, and Arthur had shook his head. "We were all getting used to the fact you probably did have the ability to live forever."

Sirius seemed to notice the tension growing, as he asked Teddy a quick question. "Play quidditch?"

Teddy had smiled, and shook his head. "I play quidditch, and love flying, but I don't play for Gryffindor. Same reason as I'm not head boy. Too clumsy. I do commentate, though." Sirius smiled, muttering _'Just like his father'_

"Anymore you want to know?" Harry had raised his hand. "Yeah, uncle Harry?" Harry was rather flattered at the name, and asked with great interest. "You said you were an auror? And who did you train with?" The group of time travelers went into a wide grin, something that sensed everyone back in their time to run away before you get affected in their mischief.

Victoire smiled, and shook her head. "Well, uncle Harry, or should I say, one of the greatest wizards on earth." Victoire needed not to finish her sentence, as the adults, and teens as well had spread into a wide grin, and even Moody gave a little smirk.

Harry flushed, and shrunk back at his seat between Sirius and Remus. "Surely, I can't be_ that_ great of the wizard you say so.. unless.." Teddy had nodded his head, and promised he'd explain more later.

Ginny raised her hand, and looked between Victoire and Teddy, "So, got anyone special in your life? What about the pretty blonde beside you?" Her mother wanted to scold her for her manners, but that quickly subsided when both had nodded. "Yeah.. We're dating.." Fred II had shook his head, laughing. "Yeah, let's all ignore the fact that he's probably going to propose to her in a month, in front of the whole family. I bet he has the ring in his pocket. Bet its a big, flashy one."

This has set Victoire into a tomato, Roxanne and Alice smacking Fred II in the head, and Teddy shooting glares at him. Teddy gave an awkward choke, and allowed Victoire to introduce herself.

The blonde had stepped up. She was so much like her mother, just not as vain as her mother used to be. She had the silvery blonde hair, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. The veela in her was definitely noticeable, even if she just had 1/8 of it. Bill noticed the similarities between her and Fleur, as well, and wondered if she was her mother.

"Um.. Hello, I'm Victoire Gabrielle.. Weasley."

"What?! How can you possibly be a Weasley? You aren't a redhead!" Ron spluttered, and it was too late to take back what he'd said. His mother and Victoire had decided to make a hobby out of glaring at his back. Victoire huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, _I'm_ sorry I didn't get my dad's ginger hair! It's not like I could help it!" Ron, as well as a few others, had got intimidated by the vicious glare Ron had received, and didn't dare to respond at all. Victoire smiled victoriously_ [no pun intended]_ and continued.

"As I was saying before I was quite rudely interrupted." She threw another look at Ron. "I'm Victoire. 22 years old, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. _And_ before any of you lot say anything, it's better if we spread around other houses, otherwise they should just rename the bloody house Weasley." She threw another look at her uncle Ron, who was now intent on not saying anything to _any_ veela.

"I can fly, but I'm not_ too_ terrific at playing any of the positions, so I don't play for the team either. I was a prefect, too. And not Head girl, either, thanks to _the curse_." She said, referring to Teddy's theory.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Victoire, analyzing her. "You seem rather familiar. You're obviously a Weasley, as you said, but which?" Victoire smiled, granting Bill a mischievous look. "Well, Grandma, a certain curse-breaker for Gringotts, was given the task to help a veela improve her english." Mrs. Weasley was still a bit confused, though raised an eyebrow towards Bill, who looked nervous.

Fred and George laughed, grinning at their eldest brother, clapping him on the back. "Nice job, Bill. Got a part-veela! I bet you and Fleur have been doing more than 'improving 'er english', as you say." Bill had flushed crimson, and their mother had narrowed her eyes, while both Ginny and Hermione didn't look too happy at the mention of the veela.

"And you didn't even tell me? Not only did you not tell me about those lessons, you didn't even tell me you were _seeing_ her!" Before Bill could answer, Victoire butted in the argument, not allowing it to go farther.

"Anyway, yeah, my father is Bill, and my mother is Fleur Delacour. I have a younger brother, Louis; and sister, Dominique. Speaking of Dominique, your up next, sister." "Thanks, Vicky." Another veela had stepped up, and Ron was more so determined not to speak to her, as she seemed wilder than her elder sister, thanks to her leather jacket, earrings, and overall practically everything her aura said about her.

Dominique smirked. "Aye, the name's Dominique Apolline Weasley. _I'm_ Daddy's favorite." Victoire and Louis had started choking at this, muttering "liar" under their breaths. Dominique stuck her tongue out, much to the amusement of everyone else. "Anyway, I'm a Slytherin~" An outrageous roar of disbelief had arose from a variety of people. The future Slytherins chose to glare at them, Dominique hardest of them all.

"Though of course, before _any_ of you prejudiced people comment, the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry had ended years after the war" She yelled, and smirked as the yells of outrage disappeared. To loosen the tension, she added. "Besides, our biggest rivalry in Quidditch is Ravenclaw." No one could tell whether she was serious or not, but James aimed a glare at her, knowing she meant to imply as if it was his fault.

The others were confused though, and Sirius furrowed his brows. "But if you're a Slytherin, and Ravenclaw was your biggest competition, that would mean either the Gryffindor team went downhill, which is impossible, or Ravenclaw has been taking a huge load of Felix Felicis."

"Well, I guess Wood, no I meant your brother Sammie, Alexander Wood, isn't half-bad. But then again, he's kinda missed the saves too many times.." If possible, Dominique's smirk grew wider, as if she remembered something, and added. "That, and Gryffindor's poor chaser had to get distracted by the brunette chaser of the opposing team. And I quote, _Alice with her flowing chestnut brown hair, sea-green eyes, and the mesmerizing scent of Cinnamon._ James, never knew you were a born poet!" Alice tried to ignore what Dominique said while James had started to blush. Samantha shook her head, grinning, and nudged her best friend.

"We find it all very entertaining to tease James about his love life, but unless you have more to say I'll be going~"

"Nope. I'm not yet done describing how awesome I am. Anyway, I'm 19 and the Slytherin Quidditch Team's captain. I played beater, along with my best friend, Sam. I'm not a prefect because apparently giving free dungbombs to Peeves isn't a good deed."

Fred and George laughed, doing a high five. "Well, Forge, looks like Bill's let her daughter stay over our place too many times." "Indeed, Gred. Too bad we haven't corrupted Victoire enough." Everyone who knew of Vic and Teddy's Hogwarts days had laughed, clutching each other for support.

Fred and George looked at each other. "I know we're naturally funny, but what's so funny about that?" Teddy smirked.

"There are some advantages of having a Ravenclaw in your group, especially you pranksters. They are amazing at planning at pranks!" Remus smiled fondly as he watched the pair of twins' jaws drop. This had reminded him of his Hogwarts days, when he would plan the pranks to do the next day to the entirety of Slytherin. He was still going through memory lane when Dominique finished her introduction.

Dominique had pulled Samantha to introduce herself, avoiding the question currently being asked, when someone had asked if she was dating this 'Alexander Wood' she had mentioned earlier.

Samantha cleared her throat just to sound "professional" and grinned. "Samantha Katelyn Wood. Call me Sam, though. Samantha's too girly."

* * *

_**WORST PLACE TO END THE CHAPTER, I KNOW! IM TRULY SORRY MAH DEARS.. I just feel so depressed. My iPad got wet and the screen went all white, you can still work with it but it's so difficult! And I need that iPad for school! All my books and stuff are there! I feel so ashamed to tell my parents..**_

_**Anyway, the chapter was way longer than the first two, and the next, i dont know one or two chapters maybe, will be as long as this as well.**_

* * *

_**P.S. If the chapter comes late, you should know that I've recently got addicted to American TV Shows and/or I'm writing other stuff/posting stuff for Tumblr and/or Peter Pan 2003 Wendy-Peter is destroying my poor heart, that just can't handle so much fangirl feels in one moment, almost as much as Hinny does.**_

* * *

_**(Words this chapter: 3,372)**_


	5. Chapter 3

**THE Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. This does not include the general idea of this fan fiction, which belongs to the fandom; the story line which I have made, and the characters I have made up.**

* * *

_P.S. I have a poll up in my profile on whether I should or shouldn't add the Marauders and Company to the story, and other details about it. Your vote won't count if you place it in a review. Voting ends right before the chapter they will be arriving is posted (still around the 15th-20th chapter)_

* * *

_**It's a Recap, woah, dudes! You probs did not expect that shit.. did you?:**_

_Domi had pulled Samantha to introduce herself, avoiding the question currently being asked, when someone had asked if she was dating this 'Alexander Wood' she had mentioned earlier._

_Samantha cleared her throat just to sound "professional" and grinned. "Samantha Katelyn Wood. Call me Sam, though. Samantha's too girly." _

* * *

"Katelyn? But that's our Katie's full name, isn't it?" Fred I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam had a confused look on her face. "Actually, her full name's _Katherine_, but it was too common of a name, but so _what_ if it's her full name?"

"Well-" George butted in, putting an arm across his twin. "If ever _Ollie_ would have kids, which surprised us that he actually does have one that doesn't look like either a broomstick or any kind of item related to Quidditch, he would have named them after famous Quidditch players, wouldn't he? Why Kat?" Lucy, who was quiet the whole time, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So haven't you even heard how every night he would say some rather.. _more than friendly_ stuff about a girl with golden, princess hair and baby blue eyes?"

Fred and George started sniggering, while Lucy's cousins all looked at her in surprise, except Louis. "How'd you know about that?" Sam asked. Lucy shrugged. "Dad tells me things." To this, Louis rolled his eyes. "As if. More like sneaking a peak into his pensieve." Lucy, though red-faced, gave a little laugh. "Yeah. I got caught, but dad kinda just laughed along with me."

"Geez, why couldn't you have told us when Oliver was still in school? We could've blackmailed him." Fred said, directing his statement to Lucy while his mother shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh, and by the way" Samantha added, raising an eyebrow. "Who said mum couldn't end up as chaser for Puddlemere United? Won England the cup!" While Fred and George were grinning about Katie getting her dream job; James, Albus, Lily, Lucy, and Rose just crossed their arms. "Actually, I think _OUR_ mum won the cup for England! Two times in a row by the way, while yours just played for England _once_." Lily said, giving Sam a glare, which for a 14 year old, Sam was intimidated by. Rose smiled approvingly. "Definitely! Aunt Ginny was _much_ better, sorry not exactly sorry to say so, Samantha."

All eyes soon turned to Ginny, who was already wearing a blush that could compare to her hair.

"Ginny? But she can't even ride a broomstick!" Molly I protested, looking at all her boys. Hermione gave a quiet laugh. "She's been sneaking out to borrow your broomsticks ever since she was six. George had caught her once, but didn't tell anyone." Ginny and George gave Hermione a glare on revealing their 'dirty' secret, and Molly turned to glare at the mentioned boy.

"George! She could have gotten hurt! Especially early in the morning? There might be some loose death eaters running around or something! She could have _died_!" While George sunk down at the bean bag where he sat, Ginny gave her mother a fierce glare.

"Mum. I _understand_ that I could have gotten hurt, and thankfully I got dad's ability at Quidditch, but me _dying_ would have been over exaggerating it. I'm_ not_ made of porcelain, okay?" Molly I couldn't even answer right away, a bit shocked at her daughter's outburst. She definitely had a number over the past years, some involving her hair to catch _fire_ accidentally, but not anything this bad.

Harry Potter, and some of the people from the future were shocked as well. They never saw Ginny talk back to her mum, as she always treated her with grand respect, and was always calm and collected. Samantha decided to continue before the tension grew.

"Anyway.. Yeah, I'm Sam, daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, mom's favorite. I'm 19, and like my best friend, Dominique, I'm a Slytherin. Bit of a nasty shock for my parents and my older brother, Alexander." She chortled, and everyone tried imagining the look on Oliver's face when he would hear that his daughter was going to be a beater for the team with Flint's and Higgs' offsprings.

"Er.. What else.. Oh, I'm not dating anyone, because dating isn't just my thing. We're more of the 'pick-em up off the street and throw them away the next day' type." Molly, and a few girls who were strong believers in the '_true-love_' type of thing frowned, while Dominique smirked in approval.

"Where do you work? Oh, and same question to both Victoire and Dominique; since they never told us and we already knew what Teddy's job is."

"I'm the head-healer for the ministry; like when Aurors are badly hurt." Victoire said. Molly I smiled proudly at Victoire, as well as Teddy, who was an auror.

"I'm not too sure yet. I want to be a curse breaker, but mum's still holding me back, says it's too dangerous. So right now, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Dominique said. "Luckily the job isn't cursed anymore." Molly I gave a small smile, but was still concerned about her first job choice. She sighed. Dominique must definitely be her father's daughter, like how Victoire was like her mother (according to the stories she has heard).

"I assist Flitwick in charms, because he just _won't_ go to retirement. But when I finally choose to either be a reserve beater to Puddlemere United or Holyhead Harpies, I'm going for it." Samantha said, and grinned. "Besides, some good sibling rivalry in the pitch would be _amazing_ news." Everyone laughed. "Anymore questions?" Nodding at the silence, Lorcan took this as his cue to introduce himself.

"I'm Lorcan Newton Scamander, the eldest and _better_ son of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood." There was several responses to this. One was 'Rolf Scamander? The grandson of Newt Scamander?', which belonged to Remus Lupin. Another was 'Luna Lovegood? Ravenclaw, in my year?', which was from Ginny Weasley. Lorcan had both nodded to the two. The final, and the most entertaining, reaction was 'Did you know younger ones get spoiled more often? And I'm definitely the better son! I help tend the dirigible plums! And besides, we_ all_ know I'm the better looking one, and the smarter one of us' which was emitted by his twin, Lysander Scamander.

Lorcan laughed. "Oh really? And who's the judge?" Lysander flashed a smile at Lily worthy of a Veela. "_I'm_ definitely the better looking one, right Lily?" Lily gave a girlish giggle which she had failed horribly to hold back in, and she gave a dark flush which did not go unnoticed by anyone.

Sirius and Remus stopped paying attention for a while. Lily was the name of the little girl, apparently.

Molly II rolled her eyes at the little exchanged and snorted. "Sorry, Lysander. You may be the smarter one-" "Hey! Molly! I thought you were on my side!" "-but Lorcan is definitely the better looking one." Lorcan grinned, shooting a smile at her, similar to what Lysander gave Lily, to which she just raised her eyebrows at.

"That bloody smile doesn't work on me." Molly II lied, though Lorcan couldn't tell, as he pouted.

"But Molly darling! You were supposed to pretend! How else can we prove that I'm better looking than _him_." He directed his gaze to his twin, Lysander, who was watching the two, amused. As were everyone else, probably. Molly II rolled her eyes again.

"I simply stated my opinion that you, Lorcan, are better looking than him, Lysander. That's that." Lorcan wasn't so satisfied, and Lysander raised an eyebrow.

"You're just saying that he's more attractive because you_ like_ him. And I don't mean the friend-zone type." Lorcan raised an eyebrow at Molly II as well, who was flushing a deep shade of red, darker than Lily's had been, and she was glaring at Lysander.

"Well _I_, for one, think that Lily's just saying that you're more attractive because she _likes_ you. And I don't mean the friend-zone type." Molly II retorted, using the same tactic as Lysander did, causing Lily the blush once more, to which Lysander smiled at.

Dumbledore, who was still holding a bowl of lemon drops, cleared his throat, smiling at the little bicker. "Alright, boys, you're all very attractive, but I think Lorcan should continue introducing himself." After one last playful glare at his twin, who just smiled back, Lorcan continued.

"_Anyway_, I'm 18 years old, just fresh out of Hogwarts. I was a Ravenclaw-"

"Yeah. You were probably going to a different house though if you didn't want to be where Molly ended up being." Louis interjected, and just as Lorcan was about to protest, Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Like what Molly said earlier, Lysander is still smarter than you." Lorcan just continued on with his introduction, though some could see his ears redden a tad bit.

"_Anyway_, I played seeker from my fourth year until my sixth. Just played reserve on my seventh because the N.E.W.T.s suck. I never became prefect, because that title belongs to my dear best friend-" Lorcan pulled Molly II closer to him, placing an arm around her. "-Molly Audrey Weasley."

"Oi! So you're just going to forget me? Your _brother_?" Lorcan chuckled.

"And yeah there is also my not-so-attractive twin brother, Lysander." Lysander growled, glaring holes in Lorcan's back.

"I help Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures when I'm not helping dad to discover more magical creatures." Lorcan finished, and Lysander started.

"I'm Lysander Xenophilius Scamander. The _actual_ better one, as I'm smarter, and the actual _more_ attractive one." Lorcan gave a coughing fit.

"As Lorcan is my twin, I'm 18 as well, and was a Ravenclaw. I play quidditch, but never played for the house team. I'm not dating anyone, and so is Lorcan, but we all know that he probably wants to ask Molls right now even if she has a somewhat-not exactly boyfriend and-" Molly II elbowed him in the ribs, to which he groaned loudly.

"Oh gosh, your violent, Molly-dear!"

"Just bloody shut up with the stupid nicknames!"

"Of course, Molly-Dolly, we all know Lorcan's the only one who could give you nicknames." Everyone apart from Lorcan and Molly II and some sympathetic adults, started snickering. Molly II gave a fierce glare.

"Bloody _no one_ is allowed to call me nicknames. Lorcan lost that privilege ages ago-"

"And yet he still calls you nicknames-" Lily said, becoming smug.

"I can't stop him-"

"Because you don't try to stop him." Lily gave a satisfied smirk when Molly II couldn't do anything else but grumble nastily.

"Anyway, now that Mollyficent-" Lysander paused trying to see if either Rose, who knew of the Malificent reference, or Molly, who has hated the villain with upmost pure passion, would react. He simply dodged the pillow being thrown towards him.

"Ah, and just as I was about to say that Molly-Polly had _finally_ stopped harassing me.." Molly II started shooting knives directly towards Lysander, snorting angrily.

"_Harassing_, my arse." Lysander wiggled his eyebrows, and Lily crossed her arms, a bit jealous. "Woah Molly, love, getting a bit too_ dirty_ down there.. But nonetheless, I definitely wouldn't mind that idea.." Several people stopped trying to listen in, most probably the present people, who were more or less green in the face, about to gag. Molly I felt rather disgusted, albeit she ignored the fact that she knew that he was definitely joking.

Molly II felt like strangling Lysander, and dye his bloody_ oh-so-perfect hair _pitch black, or maybe just shave it. Lorcan was red in the face, though despite his willingness to just allow his best mate to strangle his twin, he held her back. Molly II's ginger hair was swiped back as she looked back at Lorcan, raising a brow.

"Come on, Lorcan. Let go of me so we can do all of ourselves a favor and kill that bloody buffoon." Despite his urge telling him that he should probably just join in on Molly II suffocating his twin, he sighed, and shook his head, attempting to grin.

"As delightful as that sounds Molly, love, by killing my _less_ attractive twin brother, I have no one to compare my magnificence to on a daily basis." Lorcan said, and at least a portion of the room's tension was gone, chuckling, trying to forget about the inappropriate comment Lysander had said earlier.

Lysander huffed at being called the less attractive one. "Well, whatever, so let's ignore what I said to dear_ Molly_, yes _Molly_, no more nicknames. But yeah, my best friend right here is Lily over here." He ruffled the petite girl's hair, after the failed attempt of putting an arm across her shoulders.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "But how can you two be best friends? Lily looks no older than thirteen." Lily tried to glare at her late uncle, but failed.

"Well, Molly just had to abandon me. So I sought Lily dear, who's fourteen by the way, and now the pair of us-" Lysander pointed at him and Lily, and Molly and Lorcan. "-bicker nonstop" Molly and Lily rolled their eyes at his dramatics, and Lorcan shook his head.

"Actually, he's always been best friends with Lily, probably ever since she could walk." Lorcan pointed out, and Lysander nodded in agreement, after thinking about it.

"Yeah, I suppose.. Continuing, I work as an editor for the Quibbler, and before you say anything, aunt Hermione-" Hermione, who was about to say something bad about the Quibbler, blushed. "-the Quibbler is now in the top 10 most famous magazines in the Wizarding World." Everyone who has ever heard of the Quibbler, and the apparent non-sense that it was load of, gasped.

"And what happened to all those Crumpled Horned Snorkack talk?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Oh but that didn't disappear at all."

"But surely it wouldn't be that famous of a magazine if-"

"Ah, but it seems as though your'e forgetting who our parents are." Lorcan butted in, and Hermione furrowed her brows.

"You two are Scamanders so.. oh.. So Rolf Scamander found it then?" Lysander grinned, nodding.

"So anyway, Molly dear, you're up."

Molly II kicked Lysander from the behind before starting to speak.

"I'm Molly Audrey Weasley, daughter of Audrey Fletcher and Percy Weasley. I-"

"The bloody git comes back?" George growled, though he looked a little bit hopeful.

"Percy comes back!" Molly I said, and started hugging the life out of Molly II.

"Grandmum, please, I need to breathe properly!" the latter choked, and Molly I finally let her go, but she stayed in her spot.

"And he named you after me!" She grinned happily, and everyone had to grin as well. Her happy mood was contagious.

"So. Audrey Fletcher, 'ey?" Fred asked.

"I believe she's a Ravenclaw, graduated last year, a prefect and a muggle born.." George said, and looked at Molly II for confirmation, and she nodded.

"What happened to that Clearwater girl?" Ginny asked, and Molly II made a face. "According to dad, she wanted to _rush things up_, but they were still in a war and Clearwater's blood status isn't safe."

"But they're both muggle borns, right? Did Percy meet Audrey after the war or-" Bill asked, but Molly II shook her head.

"Actually, mum was even more in danger than Penelope Clearwater. Mum worked for the ministry, but had to go on the run when she found out about the muggle born inspection. Then, she ran across dad. Mum was terrified, thinking he would bring her back to the ministry."

Molly I raised an eyebrow. "And did he?"

"Well, dad said he was almost going to, which wasn't really the best momentum in his life. Anyway, he realized the mistake of the ministry in their dealing of muggleborns, so he let Audrey stay over his flat." Molly II finished, and everyone else seemed satisfied enough.

"I have a sister, Lucy, who is also here. _Yeah_, Lucy, I didn't forget that you were here. I'm a Ravenclaw and a prefect, but I only like getting to be a prefect because of the bathroom." Molly II said, winking, the 'Y_ou didn't hear that from me at all_' expression present on her face.

Fred and George just sat there, gaping. "Are you sure you're Percy's daughter?" They asked. "And that you aren't mine?" Fred asked. "Or mine?" George continued, and Molly II just laughed.

"My best friends are Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.. Well, more of Lorcan rather than Lysander, if I were honest." Molly II added as an afterthought.

"I'm obviously also 18 and fresh out of Hogwarts, and I work at the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Not even a year out of Hogwarts and you're already working for the Ministry, and in one of the most difficult departments yet?" Molly II smirked.

"There are some.. _advantages_, I should say, in having both of your parents, as well as a lot of your relatives, to be in high positions at the ministry.. and the whole Wizarding Community, overall. But of course, I got in on pure talent, _mostly_."

"I got both of my parent's Quidditch skills combined, which means I can't fly to save my life." The Scamander twins chuckled, remembering the time they forced her to fly as a dare during their 7th year.

"I'm dating this dude, who studied from Beauxbatons, and he's-"

"Actually Molly, just him giving you countless gifts, you two snogging everywhere, and him basically making sure McLaggen doesn't step a toe within a five meter radius around you, is definitely not considered dating." Rose pointed out, and Molly II just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, give it a month or less, they're going to break up." Roxanne whispered to Alice, who shook her head, smiling. "Like what Rose said, they are hardly dating. So in a sense they never did date at all, meaning they could never break up a relationship that doesn't practically exist. And with her inseparable relationship with Lorcan, which you obviously see the sexual tension of.." Roxanne smiled back, approving of her and Rose's opinion.

"Anyway, you're next, Jamesie-"

"Okay, and now were getting to the most entertaining people, particularly me, of course. I'm James Sirius Potter, and I will be dating Alice Augusta Longbottom-"

"In your dreams, Potter!"

"Dreams _do_ come true, Longbottom."

"Your dreams, my nightmares, and people say nightmares aren't real." Everyone else from the past looked at each other. It was like those two were the reincarnation of James Potter and Lily Evans. And that usually meant that you were never going to get bored.

* * *

**I think I ended the chapter in a better place than last time. Just two more introducing the next gen characters chapters, then yeah..**

**Updates will be either weekly or every other week, but will most likely be every other week starting June, as my classes are starting, and High School will basically suck, so yeah.**

* * *

**(Words this chapter: 3,418)**

* * *

**LAST EDITED ON: NOVEMBER 5 2015  
**


	6. Chapter 4

_P.S. I still have the poll up in my profile on whether I should or shouldn't add the Marauders and Company to the story, and other details about it. Your vote won't count if you place it in a review. Voting ends right before the chapter they will be arriving is posted (will apply around the 15th-20th chapter)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. This does not include the general idea of this fan fiction, which belongs to the fandom; the story line which I have made, and the characters I have made up.**

* * *

**I'm going to start seventh grade the day I post this (_or maybe I already started school a week after I post this, depends_) I mean seriously people.. JUNE! Everyone else abroad starts school at September, and their summer practically just started. We had summer late (_April_), and we start school early! I mean, what is this! Agh my mind's going to explode.. so you have nothing else to blame but school for my late weekly updates. I will be staying at Hong Kong for a few days though, so maybe I could get to do some writing while I relax there **

**(_update: I'm bloody back from Hong Kong and no I didn't get any writing done_)**

* * *

_Other P.S. To anyone who feels sad, depressed, and needs someone to talk to, just message me. I'm willing to help, give advice, and spread compliments endlessly. No matter what you're facing. Swear._

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"Anyway, you're next, Jamesie-"_

_"Okay, and now were getting to the most entertaining ones, particularly me, of course. I'm James Sirius Potter, and I will be dating Alice Augusta Longbottom-"_

_"In your dreams, Potter!"_

_"Dreams do come true, Longbottom."_

_"Your dreams, my nightmares, and people say nightmares aren't real." Everyone else from the past looked at each other. It was like those two were the reincarnation of James Potter and Lily Evans. And that usually meant that you were never going to get bored._

* * *

"You will give in soon enough, my love."

"Do _not_ ever, _never_ ever, call me love, most especially_ yours_, and I don't like you at all.. Swear.. Not even one bloody bit, so unless you want me to hate you even _more_, if that's even possible, I suggest you shut your trap." Alice growled, and Roxanne had to hold her back from _clawing_ James. James just kept grinning.

"Ah, _actually_, she loves me, _really_." Ginny snorted. "Are you sure, James? Because it doesn't look like it." James just looked at his future mother weirdly and a bit terrified as if she was going to shout at him for the time turner accident that happened a few hours ago.

"What?" Ginny said, noticing the look he gave her.

"Oh nothing odd, really.." James replied, shrugging his worry off. "It's just that that was the same thing you told me in my second year, and during my third, my fourth, fifth, sixth, and oh wait.. you told me the same thing again this year."

This had set some people thinking. Just _how_ close was James to Ginny? James was about to tell that Ginny was his mother, but decided to surprise them. Besides, it would be fun to send the Weasley men on his future dad.

Like Hermione, Harry noticed the color of James' eyes. Instead of finding his own, or those of the girl he currently fancied, Cho Chang, he saw the familiar hazel brown orbs he had seen before. Ron's little sister's eyes. Ginny's eyes.

Of course, it _did_ explain on why James and Ginny were close, but he just couldn't imagine himself beside her, or to be fair, not yet.

"But anyway, like I said, I'm James Sirius Potter, prankster extraordinaire-"

"Of course you just _had_ to name him after the bloody Marauders, Potter!" Minerva said, frowning both at the two Marauders present, who were smirking, and then to Harry, who just finished having his initial shock of getting married to his best mate's little sister, and what regained shock once again, thanks to the idea of him actually having a son. "I mean, really? Both James and Sirius in one name? You could have exchanged one of those names for Remus or something!" Minerva continued on.

Fred and George suddenly realized something, and they gasped loudly and dramatically, gaining the people's attention.

"No, it simply can't be, Forge!" Fred I said, disbelievingly.

"But it has to be, Gred!" George replied. Looking at the two Marauders in front of them, they got onto their knees and started bowing, as if the two men's feet were the holiest, most sacred thing on earth.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

Remus had pulled both of them up back to their feet, and Sirius was smirking, amused, looking at his godson for an explanation.

"The Marauders are their idols. The whole reason they'd began pranking." Molly I gasped, remembering several memories during her Hogwarts days. She was a 7th year, head girl, during their 2nd year. Everyone's hair had turned ginger, and every ginger had their's flash the colors of the rainbow. She had thought it was her younger brothers' mayhem, but never would she have imagined that it were the young group of four. She glared at the two marauders.

"Which one's Moony? and Padfoot? and Prongs?" Fred asked.

"_and_ Wormtail?" George added, making the trio, Remus, Sirius, and the future folk growl loudly, while the others looked confused.

"Remus is Moony (_"Ahh, I see the connection" Fred I said, nodding._), Sirius is Padfoot (_"It's the dog form." Sirius explained, turning into Padfoot, much to the shock, surprise, and amusement of everyone, and turned back to his human self seconds later._), Prongs is-"

Harry was interrupted when they heard another smack coming from James' and Alice's direction. "And don't you even mention your Patronus, James Sirius Potter." Alice said, glaring. James shrugged. "You didn't say anything about Animagus' though." he whispered, though Alice heard it, and James instantly knew that was the wrong answer, but grinned anyway. "You only mentioned Patronus', not Animagus', so it isn't included."

"It _is_ related, though. As Patronus forms are _nearly_ always the same form taken as Animagi, and.. er.." Lost for words, Alice gave a short '_hmph_', while James smirked.

"Have I been able to reduce the infamous Alice Longbottom into complete, utter silence?" Alice just glared at him, eyes clearly stating '_don't fucking push it_'.

Harry felt odd witnessing his future son's_ so called_ love life, while everyone else (Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, other grown-ups) had just sat there, being reminded by the many love-hate moments of James Potter I and Lily Evans, James I being on the love side, Lily I being on the latter, much to the distress of James and the Marauders (_well, more so of James. Remus and Sirius did enjoy laughing at their best mate getting rejected all the time_).

After a few seconds, Alice let go of her glare, and Harry continued. "Prongs is my dad," This had caused Fred and George to go back on their knees and bow down to Harry. Molly I scowled at the two. "Honestly, you two, he gets enough of that." Harry had agreed with Mrs. Weasley, and had helped Fred and George up, just like what Remus did earlier, only to be smacked '_playfully_' on the arm.

"That's for not telling us about you being the Marauder's offspring, about a Marauder teaching us, and how there are two Marauder's in this room now." Fred I said, and Fred II gave a loud cough. His namesake turned towards him.

"Any objections? Is Wormtail in here as well?" The trio, 2/3 of the Marauders, and the future folk had growled again. George raised a fine brow. "Can someone please tell us what's the issue with Wormtail here?"

"_Well_," Roxanne began to her young father, placing her arms around James and Fred II. "These two are the new generation of Marauders, you could say. The Golden Marauders as everyone calls them. Of course, Alice and I join in at times, even though James usually doesn't know that-"

James smirked at Alice, who was red in the face, and glaring at her best friend, more so playfully though. "Ugh, Roxy! You gave away my secret identity!" She said, but Roxanne grinned wider. "_Ah_, but it was _so_ worth it. You did see his face when you turned his skin blue a few hours before the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw quidditch match, right?" Alice grinned as well, remembering the memory crystal clear, and James and Fred II just looked shocked.

"I never would have thought.." Fred II started, indicating towards Alice, who just nodded her head. "Neither would have I, four years ago."

The chatter at the room grew, and they had forgotten all about the curiosity of who in Circe's name Wormtail was, and James continued introducing himself.

"Anyway, I'm a Gryffindor, starting my 7th year, _obviously,_ and I was quidditch captain during my fifth and sixth year, _but_ this year.." Sirius and Remus exchanged small smiles. They.. ah, had a _theory_ where this was going.

"How come you're not the captain anymore?" Ginny asked, and James just kept grinning. "Ah, but I wouldn't want to spoil the _wonderful_ news, would I, _Alice darling_?" The said girl just glared at him, arms crossed around her chest. "Oh yes, that news was _very wonderful_ the time _I_ heard it. _Lovely_" She spat.

"Yes, wonderful news, I'd say so myself, but let's spoil the _fantastic_ news anyway." Roxanne said, looping an arm at her best friend, who didn't seem so happy.

"Ahh.. But what is this_ oh so_ _amazing_ news? The suspension is killing me." Sirius said dramatically, putting his hand on his chest, and dropping to the floor. Minerva, Molly, and Remus rolled their eyes at his dramatics, though had tried their best to keep the small smile off their faces, Remus failing instantly. Dumbledore had smiled openly.

"Oh. Well you see, James had broken the first rule of the Marauder pledge, which was created my Messr Padfoot-" Fred II gave a wink to Remus and Sirius, who instantly got which rule they were talking about. "-and introduced once again by Messr Teddy Lupin." Teddy bowed at this, rolling his eyes all the same at Fred's antics. "Oh just get on with it, Fred!" Rose yelled, rather impatiently, wanting to get it all over with.

Fred gave a _mock_ look of apology towards his cousin, but got on with it anyway.

"So you see, rule #1 of the Marauders, and I know all of you are familiar with it, even you, Rose, that rule #1, one of the most sacred of the 101 rules they had stated. That rule #1 is that one shall never, _ever_ become the Head Boy." Fred II said. This had caused a moment of silent, everyone trying to dig in this information. Alice, though she knew of him being elected as Head Boy, thanks to overhearing his dad say it, she had been in deep silence, too.

* * *

'Just_ how_, exactly, did he become head boy?' She asked herself. He was a bully, pranking and hexing people for fun. Thinking that he could get away with everything just because he was the eldest son of the Boy-who-lived.

_Ah.._ a voice whispered, breaking into her mind. _But you seem to have forgotten that he has changed.. He doesn't hex anyone anymore, does he? And the pranks were kept to a minimum. He's nicer, has more manners-_

'Manners?' Alice replied to her 'conscience', snorting as quietly as she can. 'Does asking me out in front of the whole school, my parents, and at times occasionally blackmailing me just to go out with him so he can win whatever this game he's playing with me, count as manners?'

_Perhaps not_. The voice had paused, then continued once more. _But I would have to disagree with you on the last part. Just how sure are you that he's only playing a mere little game? That he's simply playing with you?_

Alice paused, thinking about what this voice had told her. But she was too stubborn to even think about it, to allow this to become a possibility. That maybe he really wanted her. So she settled in, towards the path she had always took.

'And what exactly would he want to do with me? He has to have taken up a bet of some kind, because why would he go after me-'

_For seven years?_ The voice had countered. _Why would he keep playing, participating, in this 'game' you keep insisting about. For seven years? If he truly didn't like you, he would have stopped with this game years ago._

Alice pondered for a while, and was unable to respond to her 'conscience'. It was right. Why did he spend all that time just chasing after her, if it were only a game? A game to annoy her and see if she would be able to escape the cage she's been trapped in.

Surely, it would have been very fun to annoy her for a few weeks, a month perhaps, but he would have given up ages ago. He would have been bored, out of his mind. Why hasn't this 'game' she kept insisting of, stop yet?

Alice stared at her feet. Was it even _possible_ that someone, most especially someone like James Sirius Potter, would stoop _that_ low to end up liking her?

She knew she was being _really_ pessimistic about herself, was she not? Alice pushed away her thoughts. There would be much more time to ponder about these thoughts later on. Time to reconsider. (_*hint hint*_)

* * *

It had seem like hours before the silence broke, when in reality it hadn't even been less than a minute. James Sirius Potter had waited, with as much patience as he could muster, waiting for a reaction from anyone.

Everyone had been in deep though, and he had noticed how Alice's eyes would flicker at his direction, but he knew that she didn't know that he had caught her.

Finally, a wolf whistle had came from both Sirius and Remus. Molly I had hugged him tightly in a form of congratulations. Arthur seemed pleased as well, along side Harry, his sort-of-teenage-father at the moment. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny didn't speak much, avoiding to look at each other, in case they remembered Percy again, and his temporary leave (_according to Molly II and Lucy, the living evidences that he does come back_).

Roxanne looked at her best friend to see how she reacted. Alice still put on her 'I hate James Sirius Potter and nothing will change that' emotion on, but there was something different, Roxanne noticed.

Remus nodded. "Just like your namesake, aye?" He said, and elbowed Sirius in the ribs to prevent him from commenting on anything.

Teddy smiled teasingly at Alice. "Hey, what about that whole 'Head prefects always end up as a couple' theory? Still support it?" Nearly everyone snorted, quickly solving who the elected Head Girl was. Alice had flushed red, glaring at the older boy, and waiting for an arrogant response to shoot out of the Head Boy's mouth, but none came, much to Alice's, and a few others' surprise. He seemed to be in deep thought about something, but seconds later he continued with his introduction.

"I'm the Head Boy for the current year.. Or, well, current year we were supposed to be. I still play Quidditch, though, for the house team as a chaser-"

"Really?" Ginny said, brightening up at the mention of Quidditch, more so as a chaser. James had grinned mischievously.

"Oh yes.. A skill I have happily obtained from _my mother._" Ginny looked confused. "But Cho Chang plays seeker, does she not?" The silence had arose once more, and the Weasley men had solved the little mystery, and this had topped the theory of Hermione, who grinned happily at her friend, who was still confused, though was red in the face at the stares she received.

"Look at his eyes. That's mum's eyes. Ginny's eyes." Bill muttered.

"And he has a red head sister, right?" Arthur continued, looking at Lily, then James for confirmation, and he had nodded, waiting to see how the Weasley men were going to react after this calm facade.

"He's related to the Weasleys." Fred added.

"Ginny plays best at chaser." George added.

"And Ginny's the only one that he knows who's a ginger female, and fits all those descriptions." Ron finished. Harry had did his best to hide himself from the clutches of the Weasley men, and he knew that despite Ginny and Molly I holding them back, he will be cornered later on. (*_hint hint*_)

Sirius smirked. "Potters and Red-heads." James and Albus looked at each other. "We don't apply to those rules." James said, winking at Alice. The girl glared, fierce as ever, but she had blushed, something James noticed was different.

Albus nodded. "Our family's full of red heads. They_ can_ get tiring sometimes. Brunettes.. Well, _certain_ are now of interest. Well, that_ is_ for the males. Most of the Wotter females like blondes now." He added, looking at Molly, Rose, Dominique, and his sister, Lily. Ron pretended to gag at this.

"Anyway, as you may have guessed by now, my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and I have two _lovely_, _perfectly_ _lovely_ siblings." James said, the latter part dripping with playful sarcasm. Ron glared even harder at Harry, who learned to just ignore any angry redheads from then on.

"When I graduate, I plan to play for a professional quidditch league. Most likely Pride of Portree or Puddlemere United." James stepped off the 'spotlight' and offered his 'post' to his partner-in-crime, Fred II, who had bowed at him, as posh as possible, James returning it.

Fred II gave a short cough, his face mocking an aristocratic manner that he had seen Scorpius do as he _disgustedly_ mimicked his grandfather (_despite Scorpius never saying, admitting that he did have one from his father's side_), Lucius Malfoy. It seemed to be very impressive, as Harry and Ron scowled in recognition.

Fred II quickly dropped his little facade, a wide grin on his face. "I'm the fantastic, amazing, and charming Frederick Lee Weasley, also known as Fred Weasley the Second, prankster extraordinaire, and partner in crime of the equally fantastic, amazing, and charming James Sirius Potter." Fred and George exchanged grins, while Minerva groaned loudly. James grinned.

"Oh, by the way, Minnie. I seemed to have forgotten to mention that we're basically on first name terms now. I mean, every time we go to your office you have a very lovely, plush red couch prepared for us, and you provide some _amazing_ assorted little muggle chocolate bars to munch on while waiting." James said, Fred and George snickered even louder, while Molly I just groaned. 'I wonder how their mothers handle them.' She thought.

Minerva just looked at Albus. "Why did you leave me alone with those two? I don't think I can handle any more Weasleys, or Potters, or anymore pranksters." Fred II put a hand on his chest, a mock look of hurt on his face.

"That pains me so much, Minnie McG. Where has our love gone." Roxanne snorted. "Probably drowned the sea. Now, unless you've got more to add I-"

"I've barely even started! Anyway, my parents are- No, actually, take a guess." Fred II paused, looking at everyone. "Any volunteers?"

"Why would I name my kid after myself? I'm not _that_ full of myself, so it's obviously George." Fred II frowned at his namesake. "Fine. Put away all the fun in my game. Go ahead." He gave a hmph, but continued anyway.

"My parents are the ultimate prankster, George Fabian Weasley," George gave a bow, and Molly I hugged him tightly, practically bouncing in excitement with the knowledge of more grandchildren.

"And Angelina Johnson," Fred looked at George, with a fake look of hurt on his face. "How could you? My girlfriend!" George snorted. "Actually, you only went to the yule ball with her. And you knew I liked her."

"Woah.. We're really missing lots of.." Fred II gave a glance at his grandmother. "Er.. Stuff here.. Mom went to the Yule with uncle Fred, the uncle Fred I'm named after? How come we didn't know this?" He gestured to his cousins, and only James has nodded.

"Actually-" Roxanne started, "All of us knew.. You two, of course, thought that you were going to listen to some boring sap, so you left and got yourselves grounded by Aunt Ginny for basically _crushing_ her Firebolt 2000 in pieces. Oh boy, she went ballistic and.. Oh wait, are you sure you want them to know?" Roxanne laughed at the cheers that were particularly from Fred and George, Sirius, and somehow hesitantly, Remus.

James and Fred II, meanwhile, had flushed a bright crimson color, and although they did not say anything Roxanne could understand, their expressions clearly said that they would rather not her tell them of what happened after Ginny's tragic broom accident.

Though Roxanne was further encouraged to tell them what happened, Roxanne gave a little laugh, and shook her head.

"I definitely would tell you guys about that tragic accident, and how dear James couldn't even face Alice for a week, because his man pride was basically deflated.. But that is a story for another time." James' and Fred's gave a sigh of relief, though they were still wary of the fact that Roxanne would very much _obviously_ tell the story some time, at a better time.

Seeing as his sister was to say no more of the '_The Terrifying Broom Accident_', as everyone in their clan would call it, Fred II had decided to continue introducing himself.

"Anyway, yeah my mom's Angelina Johnson, who was a guest coach for both Puddlemere United, Chudley Cannons, and the Harpies. She kinda just hangs round the joke shop nowadays." Fred and George instantly smiled at 'Joke Shop', while their mother raised a fine brow in a strict manner. "_Your_ Joke Shop, I would assume?" Molly I asked. Fred II nodded enthusiastically. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Only _The Best_ Joke Shop in all of Britain, France, and soon coming to Bulgaria and Korea." He said, in an 'advertising' tone of voice, which only made the twins more excited, and his grandmother sigh, but smiled at the apparent success _(she never would have thought..)_ their Joke Shop had become.

"I'm _obviously_ a Gryffindor. A 7th year, the Gryffindor Quidditch Beater, and newly elected Captain, since James m'boy became Mr. Head Boy.. But enough about James! Anyway, I am also, very much obviously, part of the Golden Marauders. I plan to either play Quiddditch for a League, too, but I wouldn't mind helping out in the Joke Shop, most probably the one in Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? But we were planning to get the lot in Diagon Alley!" George said.

"The one in Diagon? That's the main store. You see, Zonko's basically went bankrupt ever since Weasley's Wizard Wheezes took over. So Zonkos works as one of our generous benefactors for some of the store's products." Their eyes bulged. Remus choked.

"You guys actually managed to _buy_ Zonko's?" Remus asked, surprised, though not really as seeing a couple of their products, they could easily do fantastically with handling a Joke Shop for a business.

Fred I rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Do you expect any more of us?" Sirius shrugged. "Probably not."

Fred II seemed to be in deep thought, though, as though he was having a hard time trying to remember something. Roxanne was tapping her foot.

"Forgot to say something?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah.. I'm sure I missed saying something about.." Fred stopped mid-sentence, looking at his twin sister. "Oh.."

"Yeah.. Oh.." Roxanne mimicked. "Just go on and forget your dear sister, would you? But anyway, while were on the topic of me, dear _lovely, darling_ me, I'll be going next, dear brother. Now, _get_ _off_ my spot light. Roxanne Alicia Weasley, coming through.." Roxanne shoved her brother, lightly, to the other side, and grinned her trademark _'Roxanne the Slytherin'_ grin.

"I'm the sassy, fabulous, fantastic~ fantabulous at being sassy, Roxanne Alicia Weasley."

* * *

_**Yes! I've completed this chapter! So somehow I've only completed two people here, with basically 4000 plus words, while in my past chaps i have introduced 3-4 people with around 3000 plus words only.. but then again, James and Alice (I call them Jamice/Jalice). Their basically another James and Lily, meaning lots of drama, meaning more words.**_

_**I've put a couple of hintings (some noted, some not), which means you'll see it sometime soon.**_

_**Yeah.. Updates only every other week (2-3 updates a month) because High School is dreadful already and I've just started, though I probably will be able to write stuff during English Class if I finish reading the assigned book for us early (Im a fast reader so probably).**_

_**And wow! 2000+ views already! Thank you, you gorgeous babes! You all deserve PIZZA because Pizza is INFINITY!**_

* * *

_**(Words in this Chapter: 4,340 all in all)**_

* * *

_**EDITED AND IMPROVED: October 27, 2014**_


	7. Chapter 5

**_A/N_**: Hullo, Mates! The introduction is taking _forever_ to get over with, _honestly_, but as a 7th grader/high school student who aims to get in the honor roll so I could get into a good college abroad in a few years so I could be a Journalist/Movie Director/Actress/Architect/whatever the hell (_still undecided_), you catch my drift.. I would assume so.

_**The Poll** is very much so** still up** in **my profile**, and it is about **whether I will or not include the Marauder's and co in the story around the 15th-20th chapter**.. I rather them be, but I wouldn't mind if they would just go to some sequel of this. DISCLAIMER TIME!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. This does not include the general idea of this fan fiction, which belongs to the fandom; the story line which I have made, and the characters I have made up. _Obviously *Snape Voice*_.**

* * *

**_Zay Recap:_**

_"Forgot to say something?" Roxanne asked._

_"Yeah.. I'm sure I missed saying something about.." Fred stopped mid-sentence, looking at his twin sister. "Oh.."_

_"Yeah.. Oh.." Roxanne mimicked. "Just go on and forget your dear sister, would you? But anyway, while were on the topic of me, dear lovely, darling me, I'll be going next, dear brother. Now, get off my spot light. Roxanne Alicia Weasley, coming through.." Roxanne shoved her brother, lightly, to the other side, and grinned her trademark 'Roxanne the Slytherin' grin._

_"I'm the sassy, fabulous, fantastic~ fantabulous at being sassy, Roxanne Alicia Weasley."_

* * *

George raised a brow, curiously. "And you're my daughter, yeah?" Roxanne gave a 'hmph', crossing her arms over her chest in disbelief.

"After me giving such a _lovely_ introduction of myself? That's what you say to me? Ugh, but to answer that question, _obviously_." She drawled the last word in a Snape-like way, similar to what Roxanne had heard her father and uncles imitate, and George laughed at the recognition. Fred I pouted.

"Aww, come on! I was hoping to at least get _her_ as _my_ daughter." George laughed heartily.

"Sorry, Gred, my dear brother.. But someone who seems as awesome and sassy as her obviously _has_ to be _my_ daughter. Besides, she looks like a tiny Angelina!" Roxanne, though glad to be liked already by her father in the current time, huffed at the mention of '_tiny_'.

"I'm not tiny!"

"Of course you're not." Alice replied. "I mean, you are taller than me by an inch or perhaps two.. But compared to the boys?" Rose nodded.

"You were even taller than your brother, once.. if I remember correctly.. Then he grew taller than you, and a week ago I saw him having to carry you up just so you can reach the cookie jar on top of the high shelf because you wanted to eat cookies and you were too lazy to levitate it towards you." Roxanne roller her eyes.

"Point proven. But anyway, back to my gorgeous, fabulous self. I obviously have a twin brother, Fred, which I did not bother to forget to make known.." She paused to look mad at her twin brother for a second in a playful manner, then continued on.

"And my _oh so fabulous_ parents are George Fabian Weasley and Angelina Marie Johnson. I'm a Slytherin- Do not even start with it!" She said loudly as she saw people about to be prejudiced once more of the house of Slytherin.

Scared of the ebony-skinned girl, they quickly quieted down, mostly Fred and George, who knew never to test her patience if her temper was a combination of their mother's and Angelina's.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I'm not that scary- nah maybe I am, but whatever. So yeah, I'm a 7th year Slytherin, well, about to be at least when we get back, and I play chaser for Slytherin. My best friend is the oh so fabulous Alice Longbottom the Second," Roxanne paused, and watched as Alice played alongside her, and with a flick of her hair, bowing in a childish and playful manner. "who should most likely introduce herself next, but before that, back to my fabulous self once more."

"I don't have any plans yet, but I have a dream to travel the whole world." Roxanne sighed at thought, and several had gotten dreamy at the thought of traveling and wanderlust and traveling's bliss.

"Anyway, you go, Alice, ma cherie." Sharing a smirk, Alice gave a short, gentle, but attention asking cough, catching attention of most, especially James, unsurprisingly.

"I'm Alice Augusta Longbottom, or Alice Longbottom the Second as some could say," Some, who had known her namesake, had memories flee from their eyes in a liquid form, but quickly tried to get hold of themselves. "or just Alice Longbottom-"

"_SOON TO BE POTTER!_" Alice whiffed her head around, her brown hair flowing gracefully behind her, to see who had intercepted, but was rather surprised, but at the same she expected it, when it was not Ja- Potter, she meant, who had said it, but instead his cousins and siblings, who were all grinning like maniacs.

She aimed a glare, the kind she had perfected within years. But that also meant that most of them were unaffected by the girl's glares, used to seeing them almost all the time (and unsurprisingly she mostly glared when James was bothering her, which was almost everyday their eyes met), and only few had cowered back, and smart, they were, for they remembered Alice's temper that competed with any other fiery redhead. Heck, they wondered if Alice really was a redhead, but just dyed her hair of chestnut brown, or perhaps it be tampered with some transfiguration spell.

Oh, poor Alice knew there was nothing she could do to prevent the clan from teasing her about that.. that.. _arrogant_ (_oh she was losing insults to call him, but that she would never admit_) James Potter, so after a while, she just faced her back right back at them, and decided to continue with her introduction.

"But anyway, I'm a Ravenclaw, about to be 7th year, if only we weren't stuck back here. I'm the elected Head Girl.." Alice paused, casting a look at the Head Boy, which did not go unnoticed by anyone except James himself. Alice continued, "and if only I didn't accept that position, which I had to admit I took into consideration, I would definitely be Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain for the second year in a row." Alice huffed at losing the position as captain, a position she took great pride on, even more than being prefect, while some of the people of the past just gaped at her.

"You play Quidditch? And you're still a Prefect?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not that impossible. I mean, I can manage my responsibilities for both Quidditch and being a prefect at the same time. Besides, it's been done before. I mean, Uncle Ron was able to do it." The other Weasleys, as well as Hermione and Harry raised a brow at him. Fred and George sniggered.

"Aww, our ickle Ronnie-kins! All grown up! Prefect, and playing for Quidditch! Aww we're so very proud of you!" They wriggled over to where Ron was seated, still gaping at apparent news, and didn't even bother pushing away the twins who ruffled at his hair and mock-played with him.

Hermione was rather surprised. I mean, not to be mean or anything, but she definitely though that someone else would've been picked. But she could not say this out loud. After all, what kind of friend would she be to Ron who she _sorta - secretly - but - it's - obvious - and - he's - just - really - dense_. She can't judge him. Who knows? He might actually be a good prefect (_aside from the fact that he called the first years midgets.. oh and-_)

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, smiling.

"I guess Alice-darling isn't exactly like Lily-flower, is she?" Remus laughed, nodding his head, agreeing.

"Oh, Lily definitely didn't do Quidditch one bit. Sure, occasionally Prongs took her out for flying, but she can't fly on her own, or at speed, and at that rate, certainly not fit for Quidditch." Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment though.

"Shame. She could've been a good seeker. Great vision, she had. 20-20. Pity Harry didn't get her perfect vision, and had to get ol' Prongs terrible eye-sight." The two men had chuckled like they were still at the age of 16, and Tonks, who had picked up at the conversation, held a giggle back. She was successful, although Remus did notice her expression, as well as the slight morph of yellow at the tips of her hair, and he quickly figured out that she had heard their humorous conversation.

Ginny, though it was still awkward with the fact that she had already met her children at such early age, she couldn't help but giggle softly at the so-called relationship of her eldest son and Alice, and she definitely approved of Alice, so far (in fact, Ginny had plans to talk shit and giggles with Alice and the rest. A girls night, so to say.. _*hint hint it's so gonna happen.. wait for it in the sooner chapters, once the introductions are finished*_).

Alice, wanting to get it over with, decided to continue on with her introduction.

"But yes, I play Quidditch for Ravenclaw-" Roxanne decided to but in. "Yes. Their _'Most Valuable and Precious Team Member_', even more valuable than their team seeker, aye? Who would've thought that a chaser would be better than their seeker" Roxanne gave a wink to Alice, laughing, and Alice slightly blushed at the '_somewhat probably considered as a compliment_' given by her best friend. James smiled. Yes, you heard right. Not a grin. Not a smirk. And not a mix of those two. It was a genuine smile, with no mischievousness hidden beneath it, and it was directed towards Alice.

"Actually, Chasers can end up even more important than the Seeker, sorry to say Albus and Lily and Lorcan and whoever the hell is a Seeker. Oh, and you too, dad. The chasers shoot the goals, earning up points for the team. It is possible, after all, that even if the opposing team catches the Snitch, even with the added 150 points, if the team still has more points than the one with who caught the snitch, you can still win." Everyone thought it over, while Alice had ducked her head, her reddish-brown hair covering most of her face. But if you looked close enough, you would be able to see the slight red that inched across Alice's cheeks.

No, she definitely did _not_ like him.. no, not a single bit; she denied herself. But, what he had said was really.. touching. It touched her heart, to put it simply.

Then she suddenly remembered that she should be introducing herself, not thinking over her non-existent romantic feelings for the boy. So she continued on, with her usual tone and made sure nothing seemed to suspicious of her.

"So back to the point. I'm Central Chaser for Ravenclaw, elected team Captain in my 6th year. If you didn't already know, my parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot. I have an older brother, Frank, who's at Teddy's age."

No one seemed to notice except Dumbledore, and Remus, who didn't understand how it was possible for this _'Frank'_ to be Teddy's age, when if ever, Hannah would've been 17 or 18 when she had Frank, and that seemed impossible.

"For my dream.. Ahh.." Remus decided to continue to think about it later, and listened in to Alice. "Like Roxy, I don't have a specific dream. I mean, I'm not _that_ in to Herbology like my dad and Frank are; and I would never be content to just working at the Leaky Cauldron with mum.. Doing that would make me feel like a bird trapped in a cage.. So perhaps.. just to.. Fly. Flying on my broom, and Quidditch was my everything. My life and pride. To give away my prized broom, or that quaffle I may or may not have stolen from Professor Minnie McGonagall's office, is basically giving away part of my life. So while I'm still undecided, flying for international Quidditch would be my best option."

Most of the people in the room sighed at the wonders of flying. Quidditch just kept getting mentioned today, didn't it?

While others were still half dazed, dreaming about flying and broomsticks, Alice stepped away from her '_limelight_', and waited for Albus to start introducing himself. (_She remembered that Albus had to go ahead of Scorpius in introducing themselves, because of some bet Scorpius won in and Albus lost at_)

With a cough, Albus had readied to begin, but a loud twinkling noise, like wind chimes and bells, almost, had interrupted him. Everyone from the past had stared at each other curiously, while those of the future looked at each other worriedly.

"Well.. We're screwed." Scorpius said, remembering the first time he heard that noise.

"We can't ignore it though! It'll get worse!" Rose said, looking at Lily, particularly at the chain that hung at her neck.

"What's that fuss about?" Arthur asked, only for his question to be politely waved away by Lucy, who had a panicked and frightened expression in her eyes.

Breathing in and out, Lily opened the locked at the count of three. While everyone waited to hear the screeches of their respective mothers, what they ended up hearing was much worse. The deep, strict, low voice that struck at them like _lightning_, and oh how much they wanted to morph as a baby and hide under a bundle of pillows and blankets. The voice started. "James Sirius Potter. Albus Severus Potter. Lily Luna Potter."

Oh how Albus didn't think that was the best way for everyone to find out his middle name, but he couldn't care less as he awaited the disappointed words of their father.

* * *

**I'm very sorry this took forever, but school will be school.**

**(::) Virtual Cookies, and a blanket of forgiveness pwease.. (✿◠‿◠)**

* * *

_**(Words this Chapter: 2,452 all in all**__**)**_

* * *

_**Updated and Improved: October 27, 2014**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**The Poll**__ is very much so__** still up**__ in __**my profile**__, and it is about __**whether I will or not include the Marauder's and company in the story around the 15th-20th chapter**__.. I rather them be, but I wouldn't mind if they would just go to some sequel of this. DISCLAIMER TIME!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. This does not include the general idea of this fan fiction, which belongs to the fandom; the story line which I have made, and the characters I have made up. **

**"****_Obviously" -Severus Snape._**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"We can't ignore it though! It'll get worse!" Rose said, looking at Lily, particularly at the chain that hung at her neck._

_"What's that fuss about?" Arthur asked, only for his question to be politely waved away by Lucy, who had a panicked and frightened expression in her eyes._

_Breathing in and out, Lily opened the locked at the count of three. While everyone waited to hear the screeches of their respective mothers, what they ended up hearing was much worse. The deep, strict, low voice that struck at them like lightning, and oh how much they wanted to morph as a baby and hide under a bundle of pillows and blankets. The voice started. "James Sirius Potter. Albus Severus Potter. Lily Luna Potter."_

_Oh how Albus didn't think that was the best way for everyone to find out his middle name, but he couldn't care less as he awaited the disappointed words of their father._

* * *

Most of the room gasped at two things. First of all, the fact that, even though it took some time, it was actually older Harry speaking. And of course, the fact that older Harry named his son after _Severus bloody Snape_, of all people.

They decided that it would be better to just react to the latter later on (_forgetting about Ron and Harry who looked like they were to vomit like how Ron did with those slugs_), and just to focus on what older Harry had to say.

No one of the clan spoke up, and it seemed that older Harry noticed that no one was planning to any moment, so he continued.

"Teddy, Victoire. Can you _please_ explain what's going on, _why_ the children are missing, and _why_ is my Time Turner gone from my study, before _everyone_ goes into permanent insanity?"

Victoire gave her boyfriend a nudge, with a pleading face. Teddy sighed in replied, but answered older Harry anyway.

"Well, while we were preparing to eat dinner, Fred and James decided to sneak into your study, mostly just to look around. Then, Fred found a time turner, and as soon as they were about to exit, Molly saw them and informed us.." Teddy trailed off, waiting for older Harry's response.

"So that was what's going on.." Hermione whispered quietly to Ginny, who nodded.

"Continue." Older Harry just said.

With a gulp, Teddy continued too, with some guilt placed in his voice. "Well.. It was partly all of our faults, too. We didn't try hard enough to get the time turner away from their hands, and we weren't careful enough to not let it crash.. Well, after it crashed, a beam of light sucked us in some cold, airy vortex and we suddenly just appeared here in Grimmauld Place and-"

"Wait a second. You're in _Grimmauld_ Place right now? In what period?" Older Harry interrupted with worry and shock. "Please don't tell me you're in.. no.."

"We are, dad." James spoke up grimly. "We're in the time of your fifth year now, mum's fourth, and we're here with the Order and the rest." Older Harry groaned. _Great. Just great. Well, at least they didn't somehow appear in Hogwarts, especially in the 5th year with Umbridge, or the 7th year with Snape as headmaster, and everyone struggling to keep up with the war, _he thought.

"And I'm guessing you've already revealed yourselves?" Another voice interrupted. It was soft, but strict at the same time, and had an all-knowing tone inched upon it. It didn't take five _seconds_ to figure out that it was Hermione's older version who had spoken.

"Yeah mum.. We weren't supposed to, but we couldn't lie either. Dumbledore already knows, and so does most of the order, so we didn't really have a choice.." Rose said. Older Hermione gave a sigh, and another deep voice spoke up.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Hugo, and most especially you, Rosie.. I thought you'd have more sense.." Tears began to appear in the curly redhead's sapphire eyes. Rose didn't cry often- she mostly expressed sadness in releasing her temper, but disappointing her dad was a very big thing to her.

"I'm so sorry, daddy.. I'm sorry.." She sobbed, clutching onto her two best friends' arms, Albus and Scorpius, for support. Hugo just lowered his voice.

"It's alright.. Don't cry, Rosie.. We can fix this, okay? I'm not mad anymore.. Your mom's not mad either. I'm just worried, okay?" Older Ron's voice turned softer, and more caring. Rose nodded, sniffing, as she couldn't speak up. Older Ron passed the locket to someone else, but not before addressing something towards Scorpius.

"Malfoy, take care of Rose for me, or else my fist will meet both your AND your father's face, got it?" Scorpius visibly shuddered. "Yes sir!"

"Good." Older Ron commended. "I'm handing our locket to Ginny now. It would be best not to mess with her now, she's in this mood swing where she would either cry and scream, or hex things, so try not to make her send a bat bogey hex through locket. Trust me, it's extra powerful at this moment." Fred II, and most especially James, gulped loudly, preparing for the worst.

"First of all, James you're grounded from the Marauders Map, the Cloak, and WWW Joke Items for an entire month. I would ban you and your siblings from your brooms too, but you need to train and I want you all to put on a bloody good Quidditch match and I want James to get recruited for Puddlemere of Pride of Portree so I'll let you off for that. The same punishment goes to Lily and Albus, but for 2 weeks instead of a month. Understood?" Older Ginny said in a strict voice. Most of the people from the present time couldn't even tell that it was Ginny- it was a huge surprise.

Fred and George whispered to their sister. "Blimey, Ginny-kins, you've become just like mum!" The said ginger haired girl simply groaned in agony, whilst Mrs. Weasley sent a warning glare to the twins.

"Yes mum.." James, Albus, and Lily groaned. A much more caring and softer voice now replaced her strict one.

"My gosh, why does these things keep happening to our family?" Older Ginny now sobbed.

"So these were the mood swings dad talked about." Hugo whispered to Lily, who nodded. "I think I prefer the previous version of her. This version of her weirds me out- Mum just doesn't do _crying_. I'm not used to this, _Hu_." She whispered back.

"Just.. Take care of each other, okay? I'll talk to you in a while again, the others have things to say." Older Ginny finished.

"I never expected this from you, Alice.." Alice groaned in recognition. She didn't think that.. No.. She knew that she should just go straight to the point with her dad, rather that beat around the bushes. "I'm sorry, dad.."

"I know you are. I don't see need for this, but Hannah says you're grounded from your broom, your skateboard, and your roller skates. You also have to help out in the Leaky Cauldron until the last day of August. But that aside, take care of yourself, and _please_\- _try_ not to kill James, will you? I know he's irritating you but I don't think Ginny or Harry would want to lose a son. And James, Ginny also tells me to _try_ and not bother my daughter to an extent that makes Ginny regret teaching Alice the secrets of the bat bogey hex."

"Yes dad.." Alice replied, upset, mostly at the grounding part. "I'll do my best." James said in his part.

"Glad to hear you understand. Umm, George? Angelina? You want to go next?" Fred II groaned.

"Only me, Nev. Angie can't go- she's.. not in good shape.. I had to make Audrey and Hermione silence her, she's really angry and crying madly at the moment, really not a good combination to go against.." Older George explained, sighing. _(What is it with people and sighing in this chapter?)_

"We'll talk about the grounding when you get back, but all you should know that your mom's definitely going to make it a bit hard for you." Fred II groaned _(also too much people are groaning)_. George gave a quick chuckle- the first heard in a while.

"Try to not cause much trouble there, aye? There's already enough trouble with you guys being there, you know- ruining the time continuum and all that stuff.. Umm, Perce? Audrey?"

"Yeah.. We're here.. Molly Audrey and Lucille Ginevra.. I'm pretty sure you can tell that I'm disappointed, right?" Older Percy asked his two daughters, who each respectively replied back in agreement.

Meanwhile, the present people _kind of_ just sat there. "So he does come back.." Fred I whispered to his mom, who was slightly tearing up.

"He does.. You hear that, Arthur? He's coming back.. He'll be back to us soon.."

"Molls, take care of your sister, okay? Same to you, Luce. We'll get you all out of this mess- Harry has already contacted the ministry, and Hermione already has some information that can help.. Just enjoy there while you can.. Okay? And Scamander boys; Luna won't be able to make it, but she's told me that you should apparently watch out for.. _Alliboglices_? No.. that was the other one.. _Rivayellas_? Yeah, that's it, I think. Also, she says that you should be careful of your surroundings, and be alert of what's going on."

"To Samantha, Katie says that you're completely grounded from your broom for a week, and that when you come back you're not allowed to go out to the muggle world, or to hang out with Dominique. Oh, and that you should watch over yourself since you never know what's going on. I'm handing the locket over to Bill." Older Percy's voice had disappeared, to be replaced with his brother's.

"I'm still waiting for the right time to tell Fleur about this situation- or she might go bollocks and join in Ginny and Angelina in their hexing spree. Those three together in hexing and angry and crying and we're all going to die. But Victoire, take care of everyone, alright? If anything goes wrong, just ask Lily to contact us. Dominique and Louis, don't go to rebellious, okay? I rather you do that in our time than back there. I'll talk about punishments when you get back." Older Bill said in a hurry, and the line was quickly switched over to someone else.

"You know, Scorpius Hyperion, I never went against you being friends with the Weasleys and Potters and all, but today is the moment I'm starting to regret it." Scorpius made a face.

"I know, I know. Once again, I'm grounded from Quidditch and Flying for two weeks, and I have to help you brew the really terrible, stinky potions for the patients in St. Mungo's."

Older Draco gave a grunt. "Hey, it's usually your mother who initiates these punishments. Don't blame me.."

"Oi! Don't bring me into this!" A female voice replied back, causing older Draco to slightly laugh.

"Whatever, Astoria. It's so your fault."

"Hey, if it's MY fault, then why does the punishment involve helping YOU with YOUR job? If it was my fault, then it should involve Scorpius with helping ME run around the place interviewing the living hell out of people." Older Astoria replied. You could practically _hear_ Older Draco rolling his eyes now, and they currently only had audio chat through the locket.

Scorpius interrupted. "Umm, not that I'm complaining and all, but you should be angry with me, and not each other.."

"Oh.. Yeah.." Older Astoria said.

"Well, just take care of yourself! Don't be a little _shi_.. pest, I meant, and don't be a bother or else I really will make you help me interview the living hell out of people, K? Alright, I'm handing the locket back to GinGin (_fun fact: Headcannon in which Astoria and Ginny call each other weird nicknames since they got close and became friends and all. Probably because Ginny writes articles and in a bunch of fanfics Astoria works in the daily prophet or something_) and Harry."

* * *

**IM ENDING the chappie HERE! So Next chapter is just a short continuation of this AND introduction of Albus and Scorpius as well. Possibly Rose too. I need to finish the introduction fast so yeah.. If it won't end up as good as the others' introduction, then you have your answer.**

**I literally just gave a huge spoiler for the second part in the story in MY HP blog, thenextgenconfessestoall, and it's in a drabble! My mistake..**

**Words This Chapter: 2,316 words. LAST EDITED ON: NOVEMBER 5 2015  
**


	9. Chapter 7

**The poll is still up! You can vote on it until the 16th chapter! It involves characters from the Marauders Era staying temporarily (like 3-5 chapters probably) with all of them! It would cause so much drama, and although I would love to include them, the decision remains with you! ****Vote on my profile!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I would be a millionaire right now if I owned Harry Potter. Sadly, I wasn't the one behind the magical world, as much as I want to. Seeing as this is uploaded on FanFiction, it is quite obvious that this is simply a fan story that I have made for the enjoyment of fellow potterheads such as I. The only ones I own are the ideas of the story, the plot, my OC's, such as Alice Longbottom II and Samantha Wood, etc.**

* * *

**Recap just in case you forgot what happened because its been such a long time but if you really forgot just read the past chapter:**

_"Whatever, Astoria. It's so your fault."_

_"Hey, if it's MY fault, then why does the punishment involve helping YOU with YOUR job? If it was my fault, then it should involve Scorpius with helping ME run around the place interviewing the living hell out of people." Older Astoria replied. You could practically hear Older Draco rolling his eyes now, and they currently only had audio chat through the locket._

_Scorpius interrupted. "Umm, not that I'm complaining and all, but you should be angry with me, and not each other.."_

_"Oh.. Yeah.." Astoria said._

_"Well, just take care of yourself! Don't be a little shi.. pest, I meant, and don't be a bother or else I really will make you help me interview the living hell out of people, K? Alright, I'm handing the locket back to GinGin (fun fact: Headcannon in which Astoria and Ginny call each other weird nicknames since they got close and became friends and all) and Harry."_

* * *

"Thanks, Tori, my lovely bae!" Older Ginny said, laughing a bit. Older Astoria chuckled back at her.

"No problem! Besides, we all know our love can't be beat by anyone else! Like, dear Merlin why did I have to marry Malfoy here? Why can't we just elope, Gin, my girl! Leave Harry, for me!" Astoria answered back. Before Older Ginny could respond, Older Harry harrumphed, playing along with the two women.

"No way, Greengrass! Well, it's technically Malfoy now, but, you know.. the maiden name and all.. but anyway, Ginny is mine! Isn't that right?" older Ginny stayed silent for a while.

"Hmm.. I don't know, Harry. Ginny seems to be thinking more throughly about it." Astoria answered back.

"Harry, love. I'm really sorry.. But Toria will be my FOREVER ONE AND ONLY!" older Ginny exclaimed dramatically, causing them, as well as the current listeners to the locket-convo, to go into a fit of giggles and insane, psychotic laughter.

"Draco, thy fierce dragon.. Aren't you going to fight for you lovely wife? Like _Potter_ had for GinGin?" Older Draco just sighed, not wanting to join in their little playing around. "No." Older Astoria harrumphed. "Whatever.. Anyway, Ginny Bear, go talk about the reminders and stuff I'm not sure about because I'm kinda just really irresponsible about that so I'll leave you to it bye." And in a flash, Astoria's voice was no longer heard. Scorpius sighed in relief.

"And that's the weird life I go through every single day.." He said, shaking his head. Rose raised a brow. "You think that's hard to go through? Geez, going through the bickering of Mum and Dad are much, much worse." Hugo groaned in agreement. "And what's even worse is when they start to make up 5 hours later into the argument.. You're very lucky not to hear it through the locket.." Hugo replied, making a barfing motion.

Sirius smirked. "Hey, the bickering might be interesting! As for the '_making up_' part, _well_.." Sirius then motioned towards Ron (_as oblivious as ever_) and Hermione.

Getting the hint who their parents were, younger Ginny nudged Hermione, while younger Harry nudged Ron. While Hermione blushed, getting the hint instantly, Ron just looked at Harry with a confused face. Younger Harry just did a face palm.

"ALRIGHT! PAY US SOME FREAKING BLOODY ATTENTION!" Older Ginny yelled into the locket, startling everyone. They were sure they could see hex sparks coming from the locket, causing Lily, who was currently holding the locket, feel the static from it. She jumped back from the slight tickling sensation (_thank merlin that was all it did to her_).

"Okay. So first of all, I'd like you OoTP Peepz.. yes, I meant y'all Order of the Phoenix, to at least help us in researching for a possible way to get them back here to our generation. Now, you kind of are forced to as if you don't, it will ruin the time continuum, and Merlin knows how bad that will result into.. but to be fair, we will allow the kiddos to give some information about the future and the war in exchange.. So now it sounds pretty fair, right?" Dumbledore thought silently about it.

"Whatever will help with the war." Moody grunted.

"_Yay_.. That's cool and all. Okay, now with the more personal-not so buisness-y stuff. While you are there, I would like you to get along with each other. Get to know our younger selves. Go get to know the stories of everyone there.. It'll.. teach you some valuable lessons and.. yeah.." Ginny already started sniffling, and although the next generation knew _exactly_ why, some of the current generation were still confused. The others had a pretty good guess of why she was in a teary mood.

"Umm.. Ginny cannot continue at the moment.. Mum? Dad? May I have a word?" Lucy nudged her grandmother and grandfather. "Grammy Weasley? Grandpapa Weasley? Uncle Harry meant you guys.." Once again, older Molly's eyes watered up. "He calls us Mum and Dad! I've been trying to get him to call us that for ages, Arthur!" Older Harry, hearing the conversation, laughed a bit.

"Well, after staying over after all these years; and of course, getting married with Ginny; you could expect that the habit started to slip in.."

"That is true after all."

"But.. I'd like to have a word with you guys in private.. Lily Luna, can you please hand them the locket." Lily then gave the locket to her grandparents, who went upstairs to listen to Harry's word. (_You won't be able to know what they said yet but probably soon so yeah_)

A few minutes later, Arthur and Molly returned, only for them to hand the locket to Dumbledore, saying that Older Harry wished a word with him too. (_You guys also can't find out about that yet.. You'll find out somewhere where in the real plot and problems and conflict occurs.._)

After so, they gave away their greetings, sent their goodbyes, and disconnected the locket audio.

"Well, back to the taking way to long to end introduction then?" Albus said awkwardly. Dumbledore gave a chortle. "Of course.. Is it your turn?" Albus shook his head nervously. "Nearly.. After my best mate Scorpius though.." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'_I guess he really must be embarassed.. The bet was useless.. I'll just go before him after all.._'

"Whatever.. As you could tell from our parents' really weird phone conversation, my name is Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy.." Sirius chuckled, both at looking from Ron's red face, and at Scorpius. "I guess we're all still getting named after stars, hmm?" Scorpius groaned. "Tell me about it. Grandmother Cissa (_Narcissa_) told me for a bedtime story about that time where Dad was so pissed because while he was about to put my name as 'Jack' or something, Grandmother Andy (_Andromeda_), Grandmother Cissa, and mum decided to team up on my dad and name me after a bunch of stupid stars I don't really care about.." Sirius, though laughing hard, gave a sympathetic look.

"I feel you.. I mean, for Circe's sake, my name is Sirius Orion Black! At least the 'Scorpius' part doesn't sound too bad.." Albus chuckled.

"The '_Hyperion_' part, though, is a whole other topic.." Scorpius raised a brow back at him. "Hey, if Hyperion sounds bad to you, what the hell is Severus, then?" Albus' face turned beet red in response. Scorpius smiled in victory.

"Wait.. just hold up.. hold up.." Ron said, putting his hands up in a dramatic way.

"So in the next generation, we have an apparently decent Draco Malfoy who actually found himself an also probably decent mate, Greengrass. They have a kid who could pass as my supposed to be mortal enemy's twin brother, who is best friend's with my own best friend's second son, who is named after both Dumbledore AND the worst teacher to ever teach Hogwarts, Snape." Fred and George rolled their eyes.

"Hey, to be able to realize that quite quickly, especially with the trait of being as dense as a rock, must make you feel good about yourself, aye?" Ron glared at his older brothers, despite knowing that they were just joking around.

"Wow.." Scorpius breathed. "That's a hella accurate way to put it.. As for Albus being named after Snape, well, I'm pretty sure we can explain that later, Sir." Hermione raised her brow. "Why do you call Ron 'sir'? Is there really such need for formality?" Scorpius shook his head. "No, but-"

"HE WANTS TO HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! SAY YES, SAY YES! THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS TO KNOW!" James interrupted, singing his edited version of the song loudly. Ron turned red in the face again.

"What?!"

Fred I grinned. "5 knuts says he doesn't even know which among them is his daughter." Before George and him could shake on it, Ron shouted back at them.

"I'M NOT DENSE ENOUGH TO NOT NOTICE WHICH OF THEM IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Dammit.. I was really looking forward to another bet." George replied.

"James doesn't mean it!" Rose interrupted, trying to 'protect' Scorpius from the clutches of her father. Albus, and the rest of them (_except James who was still singing the bloody song_) nodded urgently.

"Rose is right! James has just been really addicted to this song called '**Rude**' by some muggle band called '**Magic!**'..." Hugo added.

"The song sounds like a joke rather than a real song, _really_.. Don't take it literally, Ronald." Hermione said, trying to calm down Ron. It was slowly working. Because Hermione just has that magical power of being able to calm him down.. Don't ask..

James, meanwhile, stopped from his song singing (_"Finally", everyone said in there minds_) and turned to his Aunt. "AUNTIE HERMIONE! How dare you insult my theme song! My favorite song ever!"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Eh, whatever.. That's basically what you said about Meghan Trainor a week ago.. and Nicki Minaj a week before that.. Oh, and about Miley Cyrus a month ago.. Oh! I almost forgot about-"

"Point taken! But honestly, I'll stick to being a hardcore fan of them! Swear!"

Victoire gave a sigh. "Who wants to make a bet that he won't go by his word?" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"If you're whole life depended on the galleons you'd earn from the bet, you'd be poor as no one would want to go against that and willingly lose their galleons to you automatically." Whilst Victoire agreed, James huffed his chest. "Oi! That's quite offensive!"

"Well, the truth does hurt, y'know." Lucy and Louis replied in synchronization. (_kinda creepy, yes, but they're just really close as fudge cousins! They think in harmony when it comes to pulling down James' entire ego_)

"Double ouch. You're all teaming up against me.. Well, I know someone who definitely won't.. Alice! You still love me, right?" Roxanne and everyone else who knew of their love-hate relationship face palmed. Alice, a soft red by her cheeks, rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Potter."

"Hey! At least it wasn't another hex to the face! That means I'm closer to getting her, right?" Albus chuckled, noticing Alice's, _really hard to see but it was definitely there_, blush. "Maybe.. Just maybe, dear brother.." Albus would definitely have to question the girl later on.

"Whatever you guys say, it will always still be my theme song!" James said enthusiastically.

"It kinda _is_ his theme song.. I wouldn't be surprised if he started singing the bloody song to my dad.." Alice whispered to Rose, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, and Samantha, shuddering in her expense. "But I do sincerely, really freaking hope, that he doesn't try and attempt that any moment soon and if he does plan to, please tell me so I can go kill myself before every girl in his fan club does." Lucy giggled. "He probably won't go that far, but hey, you never know James.."

"ANYWAY! Can we go back to Scorpius' introduction so we can get over all of this?" Rose asked, raising a brow.

"Of course, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore replied, looking at Scorpius to continue on.

"Well, now that we've stopped James from bringing us to our doom, I can now continue.." Scorpius trailed off.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a singer!"

"Of course not." Ginny replied. "But you can't just start singing all the sudden.. It does tend to be quite annoying, y'know.." James shuddered. "O-of course! I'll stop now.. cause.. you know, Scorpius has to introduce himself.. and Albus.. and Rose.. and.." James continued on, while Fred and George laughed at Ginny.

"Looks like you've got them wrapped around your finger, Gin." George told his sister, who rolled her eyes. "Probably not as much as you think, if James, and the rest, still get themselves in plenty of trouble.. I don't know why he's still sort of scared of current time me, though.. it's not like I'd be able to do much.."

Fred laughed. "Hey, you still know how to do the Bat Bogey Hex, after all.. If your hexes are bad now, I fear for the next generation." Ginny just glared at him, pointing a finger. "I swear.. Try and mess with me.." They just laughed. "We're just joking, dear sister."

"Anyway, Scorpius?" Ginny called out to him, who nodded.

"Alright, yeah, I'm Scorpius, 16 years old, and supposed to be at 6th year by September. I'm a prefect, and one of two Ravenclaw Quidditch Captains."

"Hold Up!" This time, it was both Ron and Sirius.

"So apparently, you're not a Slytherin, but a Ravenclaw.." Ron started.

"And I find out now that there are two Quidditch captains for Ravenclaw.. Since when was that allowed?" Sirius ended.

"Well.. I could've been in Gryffindor also, but I'm sure _Lucius _would kill me on the spot, so I stayed in Ravenclaw.. Besides, my mom was a Ravenclaw, so it doesn't exactly matter much.." Scorpius replied.

"And, well, for the second issue.. It technically isn't allowed to have two quidditch captains.. But since Professor McGonagall couldn't choose between Rose and I for the captain position.. well, we decided to share it."

Hermione giggled softly, whispering to Ginny.

"That's really cute of them." Ginny smiled _and_ smirked at the same time, if that was even possible. "That would be interesting.. Especially for Ron to see, aye?" Hermione just sighed. "I swear, you can be a little angel, but at the same time, worse than Fred and George combined."

"Um.. What else.. Oh, well since you already know my parents, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.. Ahh.. Oh, I play Seeker for Ravenclaw.. And I plan to work at St. Mungo's as well, like my dad. If not, perhaps I can become and Auror.. or maybe I'd work for the ministry.." As he finished, Albus gave up a sigh, knowing it was his turn.

'_Please don't react badly.._' He prayed in his thoughts.

"I'm Albus.. S-Severus.. Potter.." A silence came upon the room.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Albus questioned back.

"Aren't you going to continue on?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Wait.. You aren't going to react badly at my middle name? At all?"

"Well.." Hermione started. "I'm pretty sure future Harry has a good explanation for it.. So we'll just have to ask him later on, right?"

"Besides.." Ginny continued on for her. "None of us look like we want to react badly.."

Molly II rolled her eyes. "True enough, since all of you are preventing them from doing so." To prove her point, Ginny had her hands over Fred's and George's mouths, Hermione basically tried to choke Ron so he wouldn't say anything bad, Harry just kept his mouth shut tightly, and Tonks tried to keep Sirius and Remus shut, while at the same time trying to control herself from bursting.

Ginny whispered to Hermione. "_Busted.._"

"But.. if you want to know.. Apparently Dad named me after Professor Snape because he was apparently the '_bravest man_' he knew.." While everyone wanted to grab a water glass and spit all of its contents out, Dumbledore just smiled.

"I guess Harry finally found out.." He whispered to himself.

"I'm in 6th year Slytherin.. I.. Merlin, I rather you shout at me, since you keeping silent just ends up really awkward especially with the fact that I know you just want to shout to the heavens so _GO_!" Albus bursted.

"Well.. If you really want that.. DEAR MERLIN HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! PRONGS PROBABLY WOULD KILL YOU!" Sirius shouted, with Remus trying to calm him down.

"Well, I don't think James would do that.. And, your brother was in Slytherin, too.. you know.." Sirius growled at Remus. "I never liked _him_ anyway.." Remus raised a brow.

"Really? You know, Marlene told me something else.." Sirius gained a grim, dark look on his face. "Bloody hell.. don't talk about McKinnon.. Just.. don't talk about them, Moony." Remus shrugged.

"My parents, as you could obviously tell, are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley! My brother is James Sirius, and my sister is Lily Luna! I play seeker for Slytherin, and I'm their team Captain as well.. and I want to be a Potion Master!" Albus blurted all of that quickly, flushing.

"Hah! You and your anxiety attacks.. It's been a while since this has happened.." Louis muttered lowly, but enough for everyone to hear him anyway. Molly I instantly cooed. "Aww, poor dear! I guess he just got flustered from all of that!"

Albus flushed some more. "No, I didn't!" He answered quick and sharp. James laughed.

"And just how do you want to become a Potion Master? After all, don't you just blow up the cauldron all the time?" Sirius and Remus laughed, as well as Fred and George. "Reminds me awfully of Sirius.." Remus muttered, while Sirius smiled. "Yeah.. Wait.. What?" Sirius growled at Remus, muttering lowly. "Just because you're all smart doesn't mean anything.."

Albus quickly threw back a witty insult. "Gee, if I'm that bad at Potions, then you must be a whole new level.." James heard this, and smirked.

"Yeah, a whole new level of AWESOME! WOOH!" He said, high fiving with Fred II. Alice face palmed.

"I don't think he meant that way, Potter.." Alice groaned, while James just smirked. "He may not have, but he didn't specify anything, so I'll twist around his words and make it seem like he meant it that way." Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever.."

"At least I don't have a terrible middle name!" James said.

"Dammit.. You win.." Albus shook his head, throwing a knut he got out of no where. (_Well, he had to get it somewhere since you can't just summon money it's against the rules after all.._)

"B-but anyway!" Albus said, his anxiety attack coming back. "I think Rose should go next.. No, she should go next! I mean.."

Rose, who had everyone's attention now, rolled her eyes in slight exasperation, but mostly worry. "Usually, Albus is equally as arrogant as James, somehow that's possible.. But the mention of his middle name gets him off guard and all.. And, well, he gets these anxiety attacks.." Everyone's mouths shaped into an '**O**'.

"Well, then. Let's get all of this over with. I'm Rose Nymphadora Weasley, 6th year Ravenclaw. My pleasure to meet you!" While everyone else took the information in, Scorpius rolled his eyes (_people have a thing with rolling their eyes this chapter_). "Cut out the bloody fancy and oh so polite act, Rosie."

"Alright. Fine." Rose sighed in slight hesitance. "Rose Weasley, at your service. One of two Ravenclaw Quidditch Captains, and member of the Trio of Mischief, aka the _Silver_ Trio. Code name, Thorn! Signature move? The Stinging Hex." Gone was her kind face, as it was replaced by a grin of mischief that could rival those of the Marauders'.

While everyone was still processing everything in their brain, because you know, shock and all, Fred and George whistled. "Damn.. So you have the '_Hermiome Granger_' side, which you get from your mother.. and the '_for every time I never get caught doing a prank, I get a dollar so now I'm rich_' side.." Fred I started. "Someone's been spending too much time with us." George laugh, while Scorpius shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh. She just learns it all on her own. Actually, Albus, and even somewhat I, got our mischief making ideas from her. From time to time, when you think she's reading '_Hogwarts: a History, Newly Edited Version_', she actually has a bloody prank book hidden beneath them." Rose smacked Scorpius on the head.

"Dammit, Scorpius! Stop spilling my secrets! I'd Stinging Hex you right now, and I've been getting Mum and Auntie Ginny to tell me the secrets of their power." Rose scowled, hissing, but it soon disappeared into a smirk.

"But I guess you're just really jealous with the fact that I'm still beat you in every subject. Every single year. Im still the. Top 1 student." Scorpius, this time, was the one who scowled. He soon found a comeback though.

"Ahh.. But who here is the Defense Against the Dark Arts _only _Outstanding student in our year? And who here was the Dueling Club champion?" Scorpius smirked.

"Hey! It's not fair that the test sets were mixed up.. And while Albus and I got the hard as fudge course, you got the easy one! And it was only because Albus wanted a chance to battle you after years of waiting.. So I _willingly_ lost against him.. _Right, Albus?_" Rose hissed towards his direction.

"Hmm? Oh yeah.." Albus replied, not really knowing what he actually agreed to.

Rose stuck her tongue out childishly. "See? Told you.." Scorpius just sighed. "We'll bicker about this later on, Thorn.. Now, go continue.."

"Hmpph, fine. Whatever, Sting.. I'm Rose Nymphadora Weasley-" Tonks groaned.

"Dear Merlin.. Who's bright idea was it to give you that awful name? I am thankful that I was given credit for it, though." Teddy shrugged, answering for Rose. "'Twas probably Auntie Hermione and Auntie Ginny.. After all, from stories I've heard, the two of them grew a special attachment to you." Tonks smiled at the current versions of Hermione and Ginny. "That's great, isn't it?" The two smiled back in agreement.

"Originally.. I think it was supposed to be Aunt Ginny naming Lily after you.." Rose said thoughtfully. "But, well, apparently it _'took too long'_ for a daughter too come along.. So when I came around, mom just _'whatever'd_ it and yeah.."

"Anyways, my parents are Ron and Hermione.. OH COME ON! Don't be too shocked! We all know it was bound to happen, one way or another!" Rose said loudly.

Bill (_damn someone hasn't spoke in a while_) grinned. "Were not shocked because of that. Were just shocked because it seems that Ron, who's bloody dense as heck, actually made a move. _Nice_." Fred and George smirked as well. "Yep. _Nice_."

"When did it happen?" Ginny asked. Rose sighed. "Well, you'll probably forget about this soon anyway.. But.. the end of 7th year.."

'_Well.. what was supposed to be during your seventh year.._' Rose thought in her head.

Ginny grinned in victory, and whispered to Harry. "Hah! Pay up, Potter!" Harry handed it reluctantly. "Dammit. I was _so sure_ he would have said it years after Hogwarts." Heading their conversation, Ron scowled slightly at them.

"Oi! For your information, I'm not that dense.. Even if it seems like it!" Ginny laughed. "Hey, you haven't reacted against marrying Hermione! Does that mean you aren't denying liking her?" Ron rolled his eyes, though his ears grew red.

"No point in denying it if I see my bloody children in front of me.. Besides, she's my friend.. I kinda _have_ to like her.." Ginny face palmed. "Bloody dense.. Why can't he just make a move?" Harry shrugged. "Oh, I bet they're _very_ well aware of they're feelings.. Maybe they just feel bad for me, and they don't want me to feel like a third wheeler."

"I guess.." Ginny replied. '_You don't need to be a third wheeler though.. I wouldn't think.._'

Turning back to Rose, they all continued to listen.

"Being a Ravenclaw Prefect is pretty cool, suppose. With privileges and all.." Albus, regaining his composure back ever since the Anxiety Attack incident a couple of minutes ago, he smiled. "Ah.. forgot to mention that I'm prefect, too. Of course, since we get good grades and have Prefect status, most people expect us to be 'goody-goods' and not to make mischief, which is quite the opposite of what we do.."

Scorpius sighed. "I don't think we have Headmistress McGonagall fooled, though.. But she still chose us anyway." James shrugged.

"Hey, unlike you guys, I'm a popular mischief maker, and I'm the to-be Head Boy, heaven's sake! I always get in trouble with Minnie McG, but I'm still head boy!" Alice nodded as well, reluctantly agreeing with him.

"And I'm not all that innocent as well, either. After all, I have gotten in trouble multiple times whenever I'm around Potter.. And I do make my own mischief.. After getting forced into the Golden Marauders with Roxy, of course."

"Wait.. You're also part of the Marauders?" Remus asked. Alice nodded.

'_She is similar to our Lily Evans.. But she is a completely different girl as well.._'

"I'm sure Roxy has mentioned this before.. But yeah.. It was part of a bet Potter and I made.. so yeah.. I had to join." Alice trailed off.

"Ah.. Err.. I'm also part of the Quidditch Team. Like I said, I'm one of the captains.. And I play keeper."

"Keeper?" Bill asked. "Charlie may know a lot more when it comes to Quidditch, but I know that girls usually don't play that position." While Rose was holding her tongue from a comeback, Hugo raised a brow.

"You should probably be scared, though. Rose has never missed catching a single quaffle during a game. Ever." While Rose smiled at the compliment her brother gave her, Dominique sighed.

"Once more, this is kind of why Ravenclaw is our biggest competitor. Alice, one of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever had. Rose, she may look like a delicate flower, well okay maybe not she's pretty terrifying but she has great game. Scorpius, pretty good seeker as well.. Heck, all the team members of good.. Well, it is Alice choosing the members, after all..It's usually up to the seekers now to save the other teams."

"Thanks for the compliment?" Alice, Rose, and Scorpius said in comfusion.

"But anyway, I'm also 16 years old. I probably will just join the Ministry when I graduate.. But.. I really don't know.. There might be something else waiting for me.." Rose ended, looking at Louis.

"Oh is it my turn?" Louis asked, his voice still low. The first expression of the Veela was quiet, but a smirk rose upon his face.

"Louis Monsieur Weasley, my pleasure to meet you." He said, winking.

"Not again.." The next generation murmured.

* * *

_SUP, EVERYONE! YAY, THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER AND ITS SAD THAT ONLY THIS IS THE LONGEST IT HAS GONE!_

_But anyway, I changed Rose's middle name from 'Lavender' to 'Nymphadora'._

_I'll also change Hugo's, from 'Viktor' to 'Arthur', but only for this story.._

* * *

**WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER: 4,895 words in all**

* * *

**LAST EDITED ON: NOVEMBER 2 2015  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**The poll is still up! You can vote on it until the 16th chapter! It involves characters from the Marauders Era staying temporarily (like 3-5 chapters probably) with all of them! It would cause so much drama, and although I would love to include them, the decision remains with you! Vote on my profile!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I would be a millionaire.. actually, a Multi Millionaire! right now if I owned Harry Potter. Sadly, I wasn't the one behind the magical world, as much as I want to. Seeing as this is uploaded on FanFiction, it is quite obvious that this is simply a fan story that I have made for the enjoyment of fellow Potterheads such as I. The only ones I own are the ideas of the story, the plot, my OC's, such as Alice Longbottom II, Candice Godwin, and Samantha Wood, etc._**

* * *

**Recap just in case you forgot what happened because its been such a long time but if you really forgot just read the past chapter: **

_"You should probably be scared, though. Rose has never missed catching a single quaffle during a game. Ever." While Rose smiled at the compliment her brother gave her, Dominique sighed._

_"Once more, this is kind of why Ravenclaw is our biggest competitor. Alice, one of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever had. Rose, she may look like a delicate flower, but she has great game. Scorpius, pretty good seeker as well.. Heck, all the team members of good.. Well, it is Alice choosing the members, after all..It's usually up to the seekers now to save the other teams."_

_"Thanks for the compliment?" Alice, Rose, and Scorpius said in confusion._

_"But anyway, I'm also 16 years old. I probably will just join the Ministry when I graduate.. But.. I really don't know.. There might be something else waiting for me.." Rose ended, looking at Louis._

_"Oh is it my turn?" Louis asked, his voice still low. The first impression of what people thought of the Veela boy was quiet, but a smirk rose upon his face._

_"Louis Monsieur Weasley, my pleasure to meet you." He said, winking._

_"Not again.." The next generation murmured._

* * *

"What do you mean _not again_?" Remus asked, observing the blonde boy. "I mean, he does seem mischievous and all.. But I don't see what's the big deal, really." Victoire sighed in response.

"Louis is Dominique and I's brother.. Meaning, he has the genes of the Veela. Unlike I, he's really fond of using his genes. With _amazing_ arrogance, charm, plus veela genes, he can basically trick people into doing his dirty chores.. He's worse than Dominique and Sam picking off muggles in bars." Sirius smirked.

"Smart boy. Making use of his _resources_.." While Sirius was clearly impressed, as shown through his praising of Louis, and Bill was chuckling to himself, shaking his head; there was Hermione and Ginny, who didn't seem all that happy.

"I can't _believe_ you'd use your special abilities just for that? That's barbaric! Getting girls to do your homework or whatever you do to them!" Hermione ranted, while Ginny shivered. "Yes.. _Whatever_ you do to them.. I don't even _know_ what to think.." Ginny then reenacted herself gagging.

"I can't believe you even _know_ the other side of things!" Ron whispered to his sister loudly, but not enough for their parents to hear. Ginny shrugged. "And are you telling me _you_ actually know the other meaning of things? Achievement get, then." Ron glared at Ginny, while Harry laughed, and Hermione continued muttering things under her breath.

Fred II smirked. "Who said that all of the ones Louis attract were _girls_?" By then, everyone was green in the face.. And it definitely wasn't because they were envious of Louis. Speaking of the blond Veela boy, Louis was completely red in the face.

"Hey! Is it really _that_ hard to believe I'm actually a straight male veela? _Sérieusement_.. Just because Adrien, one of my french veela cousins from Auntie Gabrielle's side, _est pas un male_, doesn't mean all veela men are gay.." Louis explained. Most people were satisfied with his answer, especially his father, who although didn't have anything bad against gays, found it as a pretty big shock at first. Lysander shook his head, though, and spoke for the others.

"_Honestly_, the only reason we keep bringing the whole _gay_ issue up is because you don't even _have_ a _proper_ girlfriend yet."

"I _do_ have a girlfriend! Haven't I already told you, like, _un million de fois_?" Louis asked, his patience growing shorter every second that passes.

"And _who_ is this _girlfriend_ of yours? We haven't seen you together yet! We don't even know _who_ she is!" Rose replied back. And she wasn't lying.. Well, not so much for Louis. Because Louis was most certain that they had met her before, and they had see them together plenty of times that you would get lazy to continue on and count.

"Because we decided to keep it secret because we knew you guys in the clan would go all _gaga_! And we only started dating by the end of our 4th year.. But at least it's a pretty stable relationship compared to others I've had.." Louis told them. Deciding they'll give Louis some slack, Lucy asked gently.

"Well.. You can at least tell us _who_ she is.. Then we can get on with the introduction again, and we can stop bothering you.." Louis sighed.

"Well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt.. I'm dating Felicity.." Samantha raised her eyebrows. "Yo.. Felicity.. As in, Felicity Daniels? She's part of our _clan_! She's your _best friend_ that you aren't related with! How were you able to keep it a secret all those times you were together with all of us?" Louis shrugged.

"Actually, Felicity was kind of surprised that you guys didn't even notice.." Teddy tapped his foot. "Well, you were getting closer than usual.."

Fred II harrumphed. "Well, unless your girlfriend actually confirms it, I'm still on the side that you're gay.." Alice smirked. "You're alone on the ship, then."

"_N'importe quoi.._" Louis grumbled.

"What in Circe's name does _that_ mean? Seriously, he should stop it with the French. I can't understand it. Not one bit." Sirius told Remus, hoping for an answer as well to his question. Remus just shrugged though. Tonks sighed. "_Pretty sure_ he just said '_whatever_' or something alike in French." She told them.

"You know French?" Sirius asked his cousin in slight surprise.

"I.. Have had a half-french friend back during my Hogwarts days.. She was best friends with me, alongside Charlie.." She trailed off, as it was a sensitive subject for her to talk about. She sighed once more. "God damnit, Alexandra.."

"Anyway.. I'm Louis Monsieur Weasley. Since my sisters are Vicky and Nikky, oui, oui.. I meant Victoire and Dominique, my parents are also Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, which is why I have that Veela genes in me.. I'm a Ravenclaw, and.. not a prefect, I honestly don't know why.." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You _don't_ know why? Please, anyone who uses their genes for the '_evil doings' _simply can't be prefect!" Louis glared at her. "And I was about to say later on that you're my best friend among us Wotters.." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And I don't play Quidditch though.. I wish I did, honestly. I don't have the skills though, even if I am a good flyer.." Alice snapped her finger. "Dammit. Even though your pretty much horse crap when it comes to playing, I should have talked to the team last year when I was still captain, and replaced one of the chasers for you.." Rose raised her brows. "Why? Wouldn't that raise the chances of us losing against Gryffindor even further?"

"Hey! That's awfully mean, Rose!" Louis hollered, while Alice smirked.

"I wouldn't say so, Rose. Actually, I think it would heighten the chances of us winning. After all, there's a number of female Quidditch players in Gryffindor, Slytherin, _and_ Hufflepuff. If we hope and pray that their actually stupid enough to fall for his Veela works, then it's a guaranteed win for Ravenclaw!" While the Ravenclaws cheered, and the rest from the other houses booed, with the exception of James, Roxanne, and Fred, who were all cheering about how they had corrupted her_ so called innocent _soul, Louis groaned.

"God damn. Is it _"Pick on Louis and hurt his Feelings"_ day today? Because if so, I shouldn't have attended the clan meeting.. I should have called it a sick day.. I'm sure Felicity wouldn't try to pick on her boyfriend.."

Dominique shrugged. "Meh. Not like you can really do anything about it. I mean, Molly got picked on today, Lorcan and Lysander did, and so did James, Alice, Scorpius, Albus, and Rose.. We all need a fair share.."

"And besides.." Sam continued on for her best friend. "I think that just because your dating Felicity, it doesn't mean that she won't tease you. I mean, look at James and Alice.."

"What." Alice replied, stoic.

"Well, you and James bicker like- nonstop. Teasing each other with no end.. If that's how you guys are now, I don't think that'll disappear once you guys actually start dating." Alice looked like she was about to say something, but decided not to, and just sighed. After all, what was the point? Telling that she didn't want to date James Sirius Potter, when everyone wouldn't even accept that for an answer.

Victoire smiled. "Same deal with Lorcan and Molly, actually. Honestly, Molly bickers with Lysander a lot, but they're like siblings. But then, Molly and Lorcan are a whole new deal. You can see the tension.. You can _hear_ it, even. Literally." Molly grew red to the face, and ignored the parts about '_Lorcan_', because she found it _quite_ embarrassing, after all.

"Well, I guess Lysander kinda _is_ like that older brother I never really did ask for-" Molly told them.

"Oi! What do you mean _never asked for_? Must I say, I'm the _perfect_ sibling! You can ask Lorcan for more details." Lorcan snorted at Lysander, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. You may be the the one I never asked for, but I'm very grateful for you.. Anyway, I think Louis should continue so we could get this over with because I'm awfully hungry and want something to eat and I'm sure y'all would agree with me." Molly replied, while Hugo looked at her gratefully.

"True enough.. We didn't get to start dinner at all, actually.. And since I'm assuming that your about to eat something, probably lunch or snacks, well, I and the rest would be _so_ thankful for Louis to continue." Louis rolled his eyes, but continued anyway.

"Eh. I'm not sure what to do when I'm done with Hogwarts, actually. Maybe get myself an apartment, somehow convince Felicity's strict father to let her move in with me.. Get a good job, get married someday.." Hermione and Ginny, who used to not like Louis too much, were now smiling at him.

"Damn.. That's pretty sweet, actually.." Hermione told him. Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd Avada for a guy like that, in all honestly.."

"You must be _really_ serious about Felicity, huh?" Victoire asked him.

Louis shrugged. "Of course.. I love her, after all." Sirius whistled in surprise. "Damn, son.. Love is a strong word.. For you to say it- it definitely must be true.. She must be lucky to have you as she is to you."

"Yeah.." Louis replied. "Yeah she is.. Anyway, I think Lucy should start introducing herself now.. Then Hugo and Lily afterwards so we can have a jolly good meal, and go with the casual talk."

"Wait.. Before I start my introduction.." Lucy said slowly. "Has anyone noticed that no one here was affected by Louis' charm works?"

Molly I raised a brow. "What do you mean by _charm works_? Just what was supposed to happen, _exactly_?" Dominique chortled.

"Well, someone here should have been, to the least, slightly affected by his charm of winking and stuff.." Louis shrugged.

"Eh. Maybe winking doesn't have that effect on them.. for the ultimate test, let's try something else." He smirked, and decided to try something else.

"Dear Merlin this is so incest.. But it's a little test just to see something.." Louis said, groaning about what he was ought to do.

"And what happens if we don't react at all?" Hermione asked, a fine brow raised. Rose smiled to herself, then looked over to her _mother_ and _aunt_.

"To not fall for a Veela's charm; unless you are completely avoiding eye contact, or you are blind; would result to the fact that you are _truly_ in love with someone.. Unless, of course, the one you're in love with is a Veela.." Rose recited, as though she were reading out of a book.

Scorpius sighed, rolling his eyes. "She read that from some ancient book we _may_ or _may_ _not_ have snuck out from the restricted section of the library and never returned.. But it's true enough, though. We have already tested it.. We've seen Louis get a black eye because he tried to flirt with some hufflepuff girl he didn't know had a boyfriend already that she was so in love with.."

"Anyway.." Louis continued. "The thing is, I'm just going to try and flirt with auntie Hermione and Ginny.. See why it's just _so_ incest?! But anyway, if they do actually get affected, it means that they're either still confused about their feelings, which I can't blame them for because of the whole time travel thing and all that _merde_.. That, or you just don't love someone romantically yet."

Ron grew red in the face about hearing Louis, who was _apparently_ his _nephew_, flirting with both his sister, Ginny, _and_ Hermione. Everyone except him noticed. As usual. Harry wasn't so sure how to react to it, really. He was still confused about everything going on.

"Alright.. Aunt Hermione first.." Louis said, sighing, trying to get a flirty grin on his face. "Err.. Oh, I remember a muggle friend telling me this. Are you a sharpie? 'Cuz you are- Super Fine." Lucy face palmed, while everyone was silent, looking at him stone faced. Suddenly, Sirius started laughing. Remus sighed. "I see a similarity between the two of you.. You both like to use really corny pick up lines.." Louis shrugged, and Hermione sighed.

"Are you _that_ sure you're a veela? Honestly, I think that's possibly the worst, and corniest pick up line I've heard.." Ginny groaned. "You're going to regret saying that, Mione.. Wait until you hear the one he'll use on me.." Both girls sighed dramatically (_well, more so on Ginny's part_).

"Hey.. I think this one will be pretty good.. Okay.. Aunt Ginny, get ready." Ginny rolled her eyes at Louis. "Whatever. Hit me with your best shot." Rose raised a brow. "Did you know you just unconsciously quoted a muggle song?" Ginny nodded her head in reply. "Yeah, a muggleborn girl my year listens to that song a lot.. I guess you could say from hearing the song so much, I have it imprinted in my head.. Honestly, it annoys me.."

Louis looked at Ginny. "Hey, do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost.. _in your eyes._" In the background, Alice, Lucy, and Rose had placards raised in the air. On Alice's and Rose's placards, a SIX was written in bold text. In Lucy's placard, a big, obvious ZERO, in sparkly, red ink, was plastered. Louis looked at his cousins, and Alice, in fake sadness. "Oh, how my heart aches, Mademoiselles. Surely, I deserve more than a six.. and most definitely, I deserve much more than a zero, _Lucille_." While Alice and Rose rolled their eyes, Lucy growled. "_No one_ can call me _Lucille_."

To loosen up the tension that was built up, Molly II laughed, and faced towards the _other_ generation. "Only Dad and I can.." She then hollered over Louis, "_Obtenir vos faits directement_, Louis!" The said person looked over the redhead. "Since when did you know how to speak french?" Molly laughed.

"You see, I don't. The power of having a really good memory, and basically having a working google translate on my phone, gets you places."

"_Wait_.." Alice said slowly. "You have your bloody phone, and you didn't even bother to call anyone from the future at all?" Molly II flushed. "Oh.. ermm.. I forgot about that.. But it probably won't work." Alice shrugged. "Probably, but it would be worth a try anyway.."

"Anyways! Back to the real topic.. Since no one was affected by my charms, we can continue on. Luce, go on." Lucy elbowed her blond cousin.

"I still don't like the fact that you called me _Lucille_.. Anyways, my name is, as you know, _Lucille_ Ginevra Weasley.. Call me Lucy, though, or else you get a taste of _my fist_.. I don't think you'd like it's taste, honestly.. But if you want a go at it.. Anyways, I'm named after my Grandmother from mum's side, and Auntie Ginny.. I think it has something to do with the fact that my birthday is exactly the day before Aunt Ginny's.. Like, I was born a _minute_ before midnight, and midnight would signify Aunt Ginny's birthday.. But if not, then maybe it was just because I heard that Aunt Ginny was really pissed off at dad that day.."

Everyone was laughing at the little tale Lucy told them. Ginny flushed, while Fred I smirked. "It's most likely because Ginny bear was pissed."

"You never know.." Lucy replied. "Anyways, I'm the youngest of Percy and Audrey. My sister, Molls, here, got dad's ginger hair, while I got mum's brown one.. Dammit.. Anyways, I'm a 5th year, like Louis. Except I actually get grades without having to seduce anyone to do my homework.." Louis glared at her, even though we all knew Lucy was just joking.

"I'm as bad as Molly in Quidditch, but I'm not a prefect like her.. Don't know why, I'm _completely_ _innocent_." Lucy then proceeded to bat her eyelashes. Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you're a Slytherin.. No way you're innocent."

Rose continued on, "Though, you _act_ innocent. After all, you and Molly are basically natural actresses.. You can thank your mom for being a muggle born and taking you to theatrical plays and teaching you how to act.. Honestly, you two can fool people left, right, and basically everywhere and anywhere. But you know who's better at acting than you are, Lucy? Two words- _Valerie. Mason_." Everyone from the next generation who knew of her groaned.

"Oh dear lord. Valerie Mason- number one girl from the _Slut Club_. She gets good grades, wears long skirts, and has her hair in neat buns.. In fact, the only one who still wears the bloody witch hat. But whenever a teacher turns their back, she strikes at boys like a man who hasn't eaten in years." Alice said in frustration, her arms crossed.

Dominique rolled her eyes, agreeing with Alice. "While teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, I remember her seated beside Gordon Zabini.. While she was _diligently_ writing a five page essay on the Unforgivable Curses, she was basically giving him a blowjob.." Lucy gagged.

"Honestly.. I though he had more sense than that.. We were friends after all.. Sort of.." Lucy whispered to herself.

"I don't know why Minnie McG hasn't noticed yet.. even made her prefect.." Fred II said. James II nodded in reply. "Yeah.. Heck, even _I_ wouldn't go at _anyone_, not even Alice, during a class.. that's just _disgusting_.." His sister, Lily Luna, agreed.

"True.. I may not know what a _blow_ is, nor do I plan to know what it is yet.. But all I know that whatever Valerie Mason does is _hella_ _ghastly_.." Albus then snapped his finger. "And with the prefect position, she can go sneak out and snog guys in broom closets, and not get in trouble." And to end the whole discussion about Valerie, Lucy sighed. "And all I ever wanted was to be a prefect and have a bubble bath in their bath room. Is _that_ too much to ask?"

Both generations laughed. Molly I wasn't all too enthusiastic about the girl, though.

"Honestly, this _Mason_ girl clearly didn't have a mom to teach her morals.. I swear, if I were there, I would have given her a proper lecture." Lucy smiled. "I'm pretty sure, when we told you about her in the future, you were so close to calling her mom about her.."

After they cleared off some steam about Valerie, Lucy continued. "Anyway, I'm not dating anyone. And just saying. I'm fifteen. I don't even want to worry about jobs and stuff. Thinking about that just basically spells STRESS in big, capital letters.." Lucy said, and Hugo introduced himself afterwards.

"Hello! My name is Hugo Arthur Weasley! I'm the youngest of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger! And I'm starving!" Right after Hugo said that, a grumbling noise was heard across the room. Arthur laughed.

"Definitely seems like it.." Arthur told him, while Lily raised a brow. "So you're literally not going to say anything else?" Hugo shrugged. "Do I really, _really_ have to?" Everyone laughed, but Hugo continued on anyway.

"I'm a Gryffindor, and I play Keeper for the Quidditch team since none of us got mum's flying ability, thank Merlin.. Since I'm only a fourth year, I can't be a prefect.. And I don't expect to be one either. And when I grow up.. I want to follow Uncle Charlie's footsteps.."

There was then an awkward silence. Molly and Arthur grew pale, as did Ron and Hermione. Ginny looked at her lap, while Harry, who understood the danger and risk of working with dragons, suddenly found the wall beside him _very_ appealing.

"I.. Hugo, darling, we'll have a talk about that later.." Molly I said to her grandson, who just nodded.

"Honestly, I wouldn't allow him to. Dragons! _Oh Merlin's sake_, I rather him just flying around all over the place on a broom.. But a _dragon_!" Hermione whispered loudly to Ginny, who shrugged.

"I understand the huge risk.. And having to stay away from your family to be with dragons, like how Charlie did with us.. But if that's what he wants.. I mean, Mum and Dad finally let Charlie accomplish his dream.." Ginny replied back. Hermione gave a sigh. "I _know_.. but I can't help but worry.. even if we just met.."

The ginger haired girl laughed. "Trust me, I understand.. I worry for the safety of the whole world with James around.." She told Hermione in reply, who laughed along with her.

"Well, I guess I'm the _finale_!" Lily Luna said, trying to break the ice. It worked, _somewhat_, as their attention drew to the bubbly red head girl.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter! I'm in my 4th year of Hogwarts, alongside Hugo, and I just turned fourteen a couple months back. I'm the youngest amongst James and Albus, and my parents are, obviously, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

As the girl spoke, a lot of the current era became sad once more. Lily Luna wasn't all like their Lily Evans, but the simple reminder of the red head muggleborn that was brought to them by the time traveler was enough to bring sadness in their heart.

Harry lowered his head, Molly I and Arthur held each other's hands for comfort, while Sirius and Remus sighed.

"Umm.. Anyways, I'm a Hufflepuff and.." Noticing that the young girl didn't know what to do to break the once more built up tension, Tonks put her hands in the air. "Heyo! We have another Badger!" Lily Luna giggled at her antics.

"Yes! Badgers are the best!" She replied back. Then, she sent Tonks a look of gratitude before continuing to speak. "Anyways, yes, I'm a Puffball. I play as a Chaser, like Mum, James, and Alice. And when our Seeker is trying to hurt himself by playing pranks on the other teams but getting the Karma thrown back at him anyway, I also play as the reserve Seeker. I'm a fourth year, and can't be a prefect.. I think I do have a chance of becoming one, since I don't think we have a Valerie Mason in my year.."

"You have the wrong idea then." Sam replied. "While I was helping Flitwick with charms, guess who I found eating the face of your Hufflepuff Team Captain?" Lily Luna's eyes widened. "And he told me he was out at the Hospital Wing, sick from Herbology! Now I find out he was just having a suck off with.. uhh.. who?"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "It's obviously Kelly Jenkins. She has a sister the same year as Al, Scorpius, and Rosie, I think. A Slytherin, heads over heels.. no, _claws_ for Albus.." Alice sighed. "Honestly.. She's just using poor Jordan to _apparently_ get Albus _jealous_." Albus rolled his eyes at this.

"As if.. I didn't even know Meredith Jenkins _had_ a sister." Rose laughed. "No, you wouldn't. With a friend as nice as Meredith, who's forever faithful to her boyfriend for 3 years, you wouldn't think she'd have a sister as _disgusting_ as Kelly."

"I, for one, think Lily will most likely become a prefect by her 5th year, though.. I can always talk to Headmistress Minnie about _both_ Valerie and Kelly.. Trust me, after she hears this news, Valerie and Kelly will be getting a big earful." Alice replied, smirking slightly. Roxanne grinned wildly at this, while the current McGonagall nodded.

"If I have the same mind as I do in the future, those two will get _more_ than a big earful."

Lily Luna smiled. "As they deserve.. Anyways, I really don't feel like thinking about the future either. I go by a quotation where we just focus on the present, and let that determine the future." Molly I smiled.

"Pretty wise of you, dear." A rumbling sound was heard.

"Yeah, yeah. Lily's smart and all.. But you know what's better than that? Food!" Arthur and Molly I laughed.

"Alright, dears. Let me just set up the table, and we can all go and eat lunch. While doing that, I want to get to know you better.. Know more than what you've told us.."

James II smirked. "Deal."

* * *

**Le Authors Note:**

**_I FINALLY FINISHED ALL THE BLOODY INTRODUCTIONS! YES! Next chapter, we have some talking during lunch, and something else I haven't thought through yet. Anyways, thanks for being patient with me, loves!_**

**_Also, to the reviewers, thanks for sticking with me! By the end of the story, those who reviewed will definitely receive some prizes ;)_**

**_Everyone who reviews will get a reward, but the top 3 will get something much more special. It could be to promote and vote and review their story, or maybe to make a whole one-two shot dedicated to them, or something else! So thanks, loves!_**

* * *

**_THE TRANSLATIONS: French - English (I understand French, but can't speak conversational French.. So I don't know if the sentence form is correct..)_**

**__Sérieusement: Seriously__**

**___est pas un male: is not a male (aka: gay)___**

**___un million de fois: a million times___**

_**N'importe quoi..: whatever (google translate says it's also: tout ce que)**_

_**oui: yes**_

_**Mademoiselles: Miss (ex: Miss Melanie, Mademoiselle Meredith)**_

_**_Obtenir vos faits directement: Get your facts straight_**_

* * *

_**Guess what? THIS STORY NOW OVER 9000 VIEWS! AMAZING!**_

_**Words this Chapter: 4,779 words**_


	11. Chapter 9

_Recap since it has been forever. You might as well reread everything:_

_Lily Luna smiled. "As they deserve.. Anyways, I really don't feel like thinking about the future either. I go by a quotation where we just focus on the present, and let that determine the future." Molly I smiled._

_"Pretty wise of you, dear." A rumbling sound was heard._

_"Yeah, yeah. Lily's smart and all.. But you know what's better than that? Food!" Arthur and Molly I laughed._

_"Alright, dears. Let me just set up the table, and we can all go and eat lunch. While doing that, I want to get to know you better.. Know more than what you've told us.."_

_James II smirked. "Deal._"

* * *

Everyone began to stand up from where they had sat, except those people who were already standing since the time the people of the Next Generation were introducing themselves. Some of them had left already, such as Mad Eye and Dumbledore. Meanwhile, the rest who had remained were all feeling a mixture of anxiousness and curiosity.

Those who were most _excited_ and _curious_ to know of the future,_ a future without Voldemort and Death Eaters and a Terrible Ministry_, had walked in a fast pace towards the dining table. On the other hand, a good amount of people, the group being composed of the Next Generation and some of the adults, had walked slow, as if dreading what to say, what they would say.

After all, no one gets out of a war unscathed.

Not one side could win without lives lost on both sides.

When everyone was seated, and Mrs. Weasley had placed down all the food, James ran a hand through his hair, and a deadly serious expression was on his face. "Look, I know all of you want to know details about the war.. But now isn't the time. I wish we don't have to talk about the past, ever. But I know you're all gonna be persistent to know." The eldest Potter child started to say, but after that he didn't know how to continue, so Victoire continued for him.

"For now, all I can say is that we win._ A few injuries here and there_, but victory belongs to us."_ A few injuries,_ yeah right, what an _understatement_, James thought, but thanked his cousin anyway for saving him right there. "So let's not ruin our appetite and let's talk about the bright future!" James Sirius said, a grin back on his face. There was a tense silence for a while, the only sounds heard were the utensils hitting the place as people had sliced up their food.

Tonks was getting tired of the awkwardness in the room, so she tried to bring up a topic. "So how's the ministry now? I swear if Fudge is _still_ the damn Minister, I'll-" Teddy had laughed at his mother, and that had somehow ceased the tension in the room.

"Cornelius Fudge? You're kidding! Aunt Ginny told me that he was sacked at Harry's sixth year! Anyway, our new Minister of Magic is Kingsley." The said man, who was in the room with the rest of the Order, gasped. "Me? The new Minister?"

Sirius chortled. "Of course you, Shacklebolt! We don't know any other Kingsleys, do we?" Remus smiled. "I think you'd be a great Minister in the future." Fred II nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm, he's awesome! We're on first name terms with him, and all." He grinned. "Probably because he constantly visits Uncle Harry and the rest of the Weasleys often- since a lot of our parents work in the Ministry and all."

Hugo had been eating his meal heartily, then deciding he had something to say on the topic, had swallowed whatever food he had in his mouth, wanting to be polite. "Mum is in good terms with him, ever since he was very supportive of the laws she had made regarding fair rights on Magical Creatures like House Elves and Werewolves."

"I made those laws? I was able to make S.P.E.W happen?" Hermione gasped, both surprised and proud of herself. Rose nodded. "Well, yeah. You are part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Besides, it was a nice change for the Wizarding World. Werewolves didn't have to hide anymore. House Elves were paid, got sick days, and were treated like equals. Aunt Luna made an article regarding it too, since she supported your cause and what not."

Scorpius continued. "My dad, Draco Malfoy, as even able to enhance the Wolfsbane potion. I heard it doesn't taste as bad, and it's far easier to make with newly discovered ingredients, therefore it's more easily accessible to anyone."

As Remus Lupin tried to grasp all of this information, while seeing the smiles being directed at him by Dora, Sirius, and others, he felt a grateful smile tug on to his lips. "Thank you, Hermione. This really means a lot to me." He told Hermione, who flushed red with praise. Remus turned to Scorpius. "And to your father too. I bet he's made a ton of lives easier, in the future."

Ron gave a low whistle, still munching on his food. "So spew finally happened, huh. And I thought it was silly." Hermione turned to him, a tiny glare aimed. "Excuse me Ronald, but it is S.P.E.W, not spew! And don't eat with your mouth full!"

Fred and George laughed. "Are you sure Hermione is Ronnie-kin's wife?" Fred started. "And not his mother?" George finished for him, and Mrs. Weasley looked at her twins. "Stop that, you two."

Dominique had a smirk on her face. "Speaking of House Elves and Hermione and Ron, who here wants to know how our favorite couple of the century got together?" A chorus of 'yes' had piped up. Dumbledore simply had that twinkle in his eye, the more serious members of the Order had a bit of amusement present on their features, and although Hermione and Ron didn't say anything, they _were_ curious.

"Oh, that story?" I swear I hear it _all_ the time, during the annual clan reunion." Roxanne commented, and Alice laughed. "Doesn't stop it from being less funny, though."

"Good to know you find humour in my future love life, everyone." Ron muttered darkly, causing everyone to laugh.

Lysander's eyebrows raised. "Oh, I remember that one. When mum took us with her to visit Aunt Ginny and the rest of the Potters, Uncle Harry told Lily about Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's first kiss, since she was curious." Lorcan nodded, fondly remembering the memory. "Oh yes, that one. We kinda just eavesdropped, courtesy Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products."

"I think I also told both of you one time during our second year." Molly II said, and Hermione groaned. "So many people just find our romance amusing, can you please just explain what happened?"

Teddy gave an amused grin. "Know why it's so funny? Because you made the first move, Auntie. Uncle Ron started talking about saving the house elves, and you got so happy you kissed him!" Loud laughter was heard throughout the room. Tonks, Sirius, and George begrudgingly gave five galleons to Remus, Ginny, and Fred. Harry had to hold on to someone for support, as he was clutching his stomach. Ron was extremely red in the face, and Hermione had faced palm.

_Really? She had to make the first move?_

She looked at Ginny who was in the same state as Harry, and smirked._ All is fair in love and war, Ginny_.

"Oh would you quit it!" But for extra measure, the Granger Girl cheekily added. "Say, what about Ginny and Harry?" The two people mentioned by the brunette had flinched, while everyone had moved their attention at them, laughing, while still enjoying their meal.

"I'd like to know, too." Molly I had said, smiling at her daughter. Bill, meanwhile, cracked his knuckles at the mention of his little sister, and Harry paled quite a bit.

Louis let out a laugh. "I don't even know _how_ you're alive, Uncle Harry." Victoire gave him a flick in the head. "You're scaring him, Lou!"

The youngest of the Potters had piped up. "Ooh! I love this story! It's so romantic! Dad just finds out that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match, and that mum caught the snitch. Everyone was celebrating, and then mum approached him, dad was so happy and just kisses her, not caring that people, including Uncle Ron himself, could see them." And the rest of the girls, even Dominique and Samantha, had agreed.

Albus shrugged at his sister. "I don't know about it being _so romantic_, but I'll admit it was cool how mum won the cup for Gryffindor. I mean, she was supposed to be chaser, not a seeker like dad, yet she caught the snitch like a boss!"

James nodded, and it was clear to the others that those two held some kind of admiration for their mother, Ginny Weasley. "Huh? I win the cup? And why was I the seeker, not Harry?"

James laughed at his young mother. "Too many questions, mum. Besides, if I keep talking about it, I'm afraid the Weasley men will crack your future husband's skull, and we'll never be born." He had joked.

And they looked over to the Weasley men. While Mrs. Weasley looked absolutely happy, her husband was not as delighted. He liked Harry for his daughter, but hearing about the romance was different. Same went to Ginny's brother's, who were glaring holes into Harry's head.

Meanwhile, Sirius had whispered to Remus. "So similar to Prongs, huh, Moony."

Remus nodded. "Same taste with women too, Padfoot. Except Lily kissed James when they won the game against the house of her ex boyfriend, and not the other way around."

Ginny turned to Teddy, who noticed the look in her eyes and the youthful grin she wore. Then she looked at her older brother, _Bill_, and spoke loudly. "_Well_, I, for one, would like to know the love life of my future niece and you." As Teddy's hair went pale pink, and Victoire was trying to hide a smile, the teenagers had laughed at Bill's expression.

First, his precious little sister. Now, his future daughter too? Then, Dominique may not be in a _stable_ relationship, but his skin turned white at the thought that she was simply screwing around with men. His future wife, Fleur, probably had gotten too many stares for her own good, thanks to being a veela.

_I'm going to go to Azkaban soon with being too protective of these women,_ Bill thought to himself.

Ginny's idea didn't work out too well, though, as Teddy was able to successfully change the topic of converse. In the end, she just forgot all about it.

"So what_ fun things_ did you guys do at Hogwarts?" Fred asked, wiggling his brows.

"Any interesting adventures you want to talk about?" George had continued.

Fred II laughed. "Of course! It's always interesting with us! Well, maybe not with Rose and Molly and Scorpius and their books but.." The said three people glared at them. "Joking. Ask anyone who doesn't hate us or isn't sarcastic at all- It's super fun with us!"

Lucy, who was quiet for most of the time unless Louis or Molly II was talking, finally spoke up. "All of us have our grandiose moments of fun.. Just in different ways."

"Well we'd like to hear all about them." Mr. Weasley said with a smile. The look in Fred, George, Sirius, and even Remus's eyes showed that they were the most excited to know about their adventures and pranks. The adults could only hope it wasn't the kind of adventures that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had.

Louis smirked. "This will take a while then. Might as well hope you eat slower."

"Whatever, let's just say the others later. I'll start. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Molly II said. "I wasn't the type for pranks, especially in my first year at Hogwarts. I mean, they _were_ interesting, _I'm not a total filch_, I just never brought myself to do it. So most of the time I ended up reading books about charms and spells."

"I wonder what our ickle Molly-kins did." Lysander laughed. Lorcan did a hesitant chuckle, oh, he remembered vividly what had happened that night. "Oh, this story? I'll help you out in explaining then, Molls."

Lorcan continued, "And then my brother, Molls, and I overheard Hagrid and Professor Nev talk about _something special_ in the Forbidden Forest, and Molly dear got curious." Molly II kicked him. "You were curious too, but of course Lysander apparently wanted to sleep at night and not sneak out so he was out of the plan."

"Mhm, so long story short, Molly and I found a spell we could use to sneak out,_ Misceo Circum_. It's a newly made spell that allows the user, and the company, to blend in their surroundings; kind of like camouflage. The spell only lasted for about ten minutes, since we haven't reached our maximum magic power yet, so we just started running to the Forbidden Forest as fast as we can before anyone could see us."

Molly II's namesake frowned. "I think it would have been better off if someone caught you.. Merlin's sake, were you hurt?" Lorcan smiled, yet instead of explaining, he simply let Molly continue the story. "When we got there, we saw a bunch of fairies, and they were.. Uh, what was the word you used again, Lor? Was it _dancing_?"

Lorcan nodded. "Yep, they were just dancing around. So for a while we joined them, but then we both got tired so we absentmindedly just walked straight back to the castle, and both of us forgot to put the charm back on."

Some of the people on the table groaned, while others were curious on what happened to the pair afterwards. "Blimey, mate. Didn't you forget to bring your invisibility cloak when you and Mione went back in the castle after bringing the dragon back?" Ron murmured quietly to Harry who was seated to his left, so that his mother couldn't hear. Hermione, who sat to his right, replied instead. "Yeah.. Kind of like history repeating itself, huh?"

Harry snorted. "At least all those two had to deal with was harmless, dancing fairies. We had to deal with a damn dragon that has poison!" The Golden Trio laughed amongst themselves. "Ugh, young dad and uncle and aunt." James Sirius grimaced. "So. Weird." Fred II said, agreeing.

"So what happened afterwards?" Tonks asked. Molly shrugged. "Nothing too interesting. Alice's Dad caught us walking back around the halls, and asked where we came from and why. We were all honest about it and said we came from the forbidden forest and wanted to check out the special thing there that he and Hagrid talked about. Apparently the professors wanted no one to go there, particularly trouble makers, in fear that they would disturb them, which we didn't at least. We kind of mingled with them even, weird, huh. So he basically just let us off and brought us back to our common rooms."

Remus raised a brow. "No punishment at all?"

"Well, not really. He did take off 5 points each, and then lectured us a bit on what if it was something dangerous in the forest instead. But then he gave us some warm milk, commended us on our advanced charm work, and then like we said, sent us back to our common room."

Alice giggled, and James secretly payed attention to her from the corner of his eye as he continued to chat with Fred, George, Louis, and Fred II. "That definitely sounds like something dad would do. He has more than a bit of a soft spot for the Potters, the Weasleys, the Scamanders, and Teddy, of course."

"Hm? I understand the Potters and Weasleys and Teddy, but what about the Scamanders being close with him and all. I mean are Rolf and Neville friends or-" Lysander cut off Ginny with a bit of a laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, well it's more of Professor _slash_ Uncle Neville and Mum being best friends more or less."

"More or less? More, definitely. Mum once mentioned that Prof Nev and Aunt Luna dated briefly, but barely a year into their relationship Aunt Luna decided that she would be traveling around the world chasing after her dreams and Professor Nev decided that a long distance relationship wasn't going to work out." Rose told them all.

James smirked, stopping his conversation with the others. "Mum was pretty mad about it, I mean her two best friends broke up because Uncle Nev said it just wouldn't work out. I think she hexed him once, but held back because she somewhat understood the situation.. And because they were best friends."

Ginny scowled at the looks Fred and George gave him, but then having a thoughtful look on her face. "So I'm best friends with Neville and _Loo_-Luna Lovegood, huh." The redhead muttered to herself.

"We're doing story telling, are we?" Roxanne smiled, bits of food stuck in her teeth as she tried to get them off. "Well, I'll go next. Alice, back me up on this, babe." The said girl with sea green eyes gave a _sweet smile_. "Which one, Roxy?"

"The prank we did on the Gryffindors during our 6th year, of course." The ebony skinned girl chuckled, and Alice recalled the whole scene in her head. "Oh yes, when we turned their skin into the colour bronze, and their hair was blue." James gasped. Sure, that prank had been done before, but..

"All of them were affected, all except Jamesie and my dear brother Freddie." Roxanne grinned, and Bill had the corners of his lips rise into a grin. "So it was to get them in trouble? After all, you made it seem as if they were the ones who did it, as they weren't affected."

The oldest one amongst the Potter Children prevented either of the two ladies from speaking. "It was you two? We got detention for that with Filch! Minnie thought it was us, although I don't know why. I mean I would never turn the skin of people from my own house into our rival's house colors." Fred II nodded. "That was quite an amateurish prank, too. It's been done before."

Roxanne rolled his eyes at his brother. "Oh come on, the prank wasn't to show off our pranking skills, because we definitely _can_ do better. The point was we got you two in trouble, and that we got away from detention." Alice then lowered her eyes, and her best friend spared the girl a look.

"Well, that was one of the reasons. Another was because we would be playing against Hufflepuff that day." Some of those from the Next Generation- Alice, Roxanne, James, Fred II, Rose, Scorpius, Lorcan, Lysander, and Molly to be most precise, had their faces darkened. The others listened in with curiosity.

Roxanne decided to get it over with. She didn't want to say this part of the story, she wanted to talk about the planning of the prank, but she couldn't help herself into spilling in the story. "Alice had just broken up with someone from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, a seventh year. He broke it off with her after she found the git snog somebody else. He revealed that he only dated her so that he could distract her from playing chaser as good as she usually is."

James couldn't help the growl that exited his mouth. He had desperately tried to get the two broken up. He never liked them together, he just wasn't good enough for her. And, he even caught him on the act of cheating on her. And he was right about it all along. Ah, he definitely forgave her for the trouble they caused on them for the prank. She, at least, had a purpose. "Ugh, he should have been in Slytherin." The hazel eyed boy cursed, and Fred II had agreed with him.

The Slytherins didn't like that they were still prejudiced as mean, but they did agree that someone like him should not have gone to Hufflepuff. "Reckon he persuaded the hat?" Tonks asked. Ginny shook her head, "Nah, more like he got terrible through puberty."

Mrs. Weasley grumbled to herself. "Blokes these days.."

"Anyways," Roxanne interrupted. Alice looked as if she was uncomfortable with the comments. She did care for her first boyfriend, even if it wasn't love or anything, she still was hurt to be used. "It worked, sort of. She was bothered, her mind constantly thinking about it. Apparently a bludger would have hit her if it weren't for the beaters. She needed to be relieved, so pranking, as well as the fact that the Gryffindors had all worn the Raven colours, really helped her out."

"Roxanne.." Alice was getting more and more uncomfortable about the talk with her and her ex. She also felt the angry aura around James and the rest. "SO BASICALLY WHAT HAPPENED WAS THAT FOR THE WHOLE MATCH ALL THE GRYFFINDORS WERE BLUE AND BRONZE. It was definitely funny to see the faces of the Hufflepuffs that day, I mean Slytherins mostly supported Hufflepuff so that Slytherin wouldn't fall behind in their chance for the cup, but.." Alice faltered.

James II snorted. "Just like Slytherins.. You might have been better than Hufflepuff, but they obviously didn't want Ravenclaw to increase their chance of winning even more, yeah?"

Sirius whistled. "That was actually a decent prank.. You did better than _Petal_ ever would, anyway. The girl blushes too much, she would get caught too easily." Remus simply nodded. "Trust us, we know from experience. Prongs tried to get Lily to prank with him one time. She only got away since she was the Head Girl, but you should have seen how red her face was as she tried to explain to Minnie."

McGonagall simply sighed. "Oh I remember. Poor girl, I just had to let her off the hook."

"Say, James, Fred, why don't you two go next?" Rose offered to her cousins, who_ ever so politely_ declined. "Nah, Rosie Posie." Fred II replied back to the curly haired Weasley. "Got to save the best for last." The ginger simply harrumphed. "Dare I say our adventures can just be as good as your pranks." She retorted.

"AND- Our pranks can just be as good as your pranks too." Albus added. Minerva sighed. "Why do I have this bad feeling you three are going to be just as bad as Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger?" Scorpius laughed. "Oh, we're not as bad. We don't fight giant snakes and dragons, after all."

The adults in the room had frozen. Dragons? Giant Snakes? How come they haven't heard of these tales yet?

Albus' green eyes had an excited spark to it. "Looks like we're next in this story telling, huh."

* * *

**_Note de l' Auteur (Author's Note)_**: _I finally have rekindled my old spark for Harry Potter after my one year Hiatus! I'll be rereading all the books and rewatching all the movies again just to make sure I put the correct information here. Hmm, I think my writing style is a tad better now. I add more descriptions and all, though I still rush endings quite a bit more than I should._

_I finished this all at like 1 am so I'll be doing some editing later. ALSO THANKS FOR 15,000 READS? Tf you guys I love you and I love that you people love time travel stories BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU REVIEWED. IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNLESS I SEE SOME REVIEW AND SUPPORT FOR THE FANFIC HERE ^^_

_Merci, once more, and Au Revoir!_

* * *

_**Words this Chapter**: 4,095 Words -Including the Author's Note  
_


End file.
